


Мы падаем вместе

by AVO_Cor



Series: thefirstwhokneels [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Magic, Poetic Edda, Sibling Incest, Topping from the Bottom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVO_Cor/pseuds/AVO_Cor
Summary: Позже, когда Локи пытается определить точку отсчета, с которой все покатилось под откос, он думает, что все это, возможно, началось еще с самого начала. Началось невинно. Но невинность теряют, всегда.Это эволюция (или деградация) отношений между Тором и Локи на протяжении веков.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [United we fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015626) by [thefirstwhokneels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirstwhokneels/pseuds/thefirstwhokneels). 



> Примечания переводчика в конце текста (перевод из разных источников)  
> Работа с ЗФБ 2018 в команде WTF Loki 2018

Глава 1: Вершина

Лучи солнечного света. Аромат опавших листьев, влажных, привядших: намек на осень. Ветерок несет в себе какой-то привкус – старых времен, псевдовоспоминаний, и в груди Тора поселяется ощущение сродни предчувствию. С последними клочками света в воздух поднимаются жуки, и Локи, юный и будто сотканный из эфира, посреди облака кружащихся насекомых и гула крошечных идеальных крылышек, оборачивается и смотрит на него. Тор, застыв, глядит в ответ, на плащ из жуков за спиной брата: это похоже на крылья, черные крылья, или на тень. Солнце словно не может прикоснуться к Локи, оно соскальзывает с его гибкого тела, обтекает его со всех сторон, как чужеродная субстанция, но не освещает его самого. Тор стоит прикованный к месту, в благоговейном восторге от ониксового ореола волос Локи, и мир смещается со своей оси. Тор точно это знает, он полон пугающей его самого уверенности, что равновесие никогда не будет восстановлено, оно навсегда потеряно для него.

Вот как все это начинается.

 

* * *  
I  
Позже, когда Локи пытается определить точку отсчета, с которой все покатилось под откос, он думает, что все это, возможно, началось еще с их родителей, еще с самого начала. Началось по-детски наивно, невинно.

Но теперь он уже знает, что невинность теряют, всегда.

 

II  
Они сейчас дети, как раз в том возрасте, когда самое страшное испытание, через которое им нужно пройти, это расшифровка и начертание рун. Они юны и им предстоит многое понять, множество вещей все еще представляют собой спутанный клубок в их умах. Впрочем, кое-что так никогда и не будет распутано, не для них. А другое, наоборот, будет разложено по полкам, вкривь и вкось.

Щеки братьев заливаются краской, когда они видят, как их родители целуются. Это не более чем легкое соприкосновение губ, проявление нежности, но это вызывает любопытство, потому что затем следуют взаимные улыбки, а воздух пропитан счастьем и уютом, мягким как подушка.

\- Что в этом такого хорошего? В том, что мать и отец делают. – Локи всегда любопытен, вечно жаждет знаний, в то время как Тор сама храбрость – он по-прежнему ведет их навстречу приключениям и неприятностям, и Локи будет следовать за ним, но так будет не всегда.

\- Может быть, люди, которые сильно любят друг друга выражают это таким способом?

\- Значит, мне нужно целовать тебя в рот, когда я желаю тебе спокойной ночи?

\- Думаю, да. Если ты целуешь меня в щеку, это означает, что ты любишь меня недостаточно сильно.

Это непостижимое умозаключение для Локи, таким оно и останется навсегда, хотя его бессмысленность пока еще не пугает его так, как станет пугать позднее.

\- Давай попробуем, – предлагает Тор, они склонятся друг к другу, и в итоге выходит не более чем шумное клевание друг друга в губы. Оба недоуменно выгибают брови, стараясь понять, как же это ощущалось, хорошо или плохо, но по правде говоря, это ощущалось никак.

\- Еще раз, – подстрекает Локи, и хотя в его глазах странный блеск, который, как знает Тор, предвещает неприятности, он срывается с места и вминает свои губы в губы Локи. Мгновение они неподвижны, а затем Локи, с шипящим звуком, впрыскивает полный рот слюны между его губ, и Тор с воплем отпрыгивает в сторону.

\- Локи! – Он отплевывается и оттирает лицо, размазывая по нему чернильные пятна, в то время как Локи звонко хихикает и заливается смехом, и Тор сгребает его в охапку, и они катаются по ковру, как двое игривых щенков, сплошные вялые зуботычины и корявые затрещины.

Они еще не знают, но именно так невинность начинает гнить.

 

III  
Они все еще очень юны, когда Фригг берет их с собой в обсерваторию в самом конце Биврёста чтобы они впервые встретились с недремлющим взглядом Стража Врат. Она рассказывает им, что Хеймдалль видит все на свете и даже больше, что благодаря его бдительному взору Асгард в безопасности. Тор впечатлен и считает это великим даром их золотому миру, но Локи обращает свой ум к тем темным местам, о которых, как он думал, знает только он сам. Если же Хеймдалль видит все, значит может видеть, где Локи спрятал маленькие безделушки, которые он украл у других детей и людей, и того отвратительного деревянного игрушечного воина, которого Тор обожал настолько, что проводил с ним больше времени, чем с Локи. Затем он думает о том, что Хеймдалль мог видеть его самого, преследуемого ночными кошмарами или…

Его сердце колотится в груди, потому что невозможность иметь секреты сотрясает основы его маленького мира.

Он глядит храбро, возможно даже с намеком на негодование, выражением, столь чуждым его юному лицу, и с вызовом спрашивает:  
\- Если ты видишь все, тогда какого цвета мое нижнее белье?

Хеймдалль выглядит ошеломленным, в то время как Фригг отчитывает сына, едва сдерживая смех.  
\- Локи, это не вежливо!

\- Оно зеленое, мой принц.

В ужасе Локи прижимается ближе к матери, цепляясь за нее так, словно ее близость может уменьшить любой кошмар в его жизни. Он все еще не понимает этот страх, что осел глубоко в нем, но это становится бременем, от веса которого он не сможет избавиться на протяжении столетий, пока в конце долгого пути он не найдет от него лекарство.

\- Мама…

Рука Фригг мягко гладит его по волосам.  
\- Хеймдалль всего лишь шутит, дорогой. Твои личные покои сокрыты от его взгляда.

Его полный подозрений взгляд не остается незамеченным.

\- Это было не сложно угадать. Похоже, вы предпочитаете именно этот цвет, Принц Локи, – Хеймдалль уступает, но Локи никогда не забывает этот день. Всевидящие глаза Стража Врат пугают его, и есть что-то в неровной улыбке Хеймдалля, что всегда будет беспокоить его, как секрет, который от него скрывают.

\- Если ты хороший мальчик, тебе нечего бояться, не так ли?

Он кивает, но на самом деле он думает, что не всегда хочет оставаться таким.

 

IV  
Они разные, Тор и Локи, это становится очевидным очень рано. То, о чем мечтает Тор, не пересекается с тем, что ценит Локи, но это не разводит их по разные стороны, как это будет потом. Это лишь служит источником для поддразниваний, и благодаря этому, благодаря событию, которое едва не заканчивается трагедией, Локи обнаруживает то, что он будет проверять потом снова и снова, пользуясь этим почти до полного износа: непоколебимое, не ожидающее подвоха доверие Тора к нему. Локи еще не понял его истинной ценности, он видит лишь различные способы, которыми может использовать его, и не ценит его просто за то, что оно есть. Это, возможно, никогда не изменится.

Когда Тор рассказывает ему о своих мечтах стать таким сильным, как Тюр, или сильнее, даже сильнее Отца, таким грозным, что порыв его дыхания заморозит сердца врагов, а удар его руки сровняет горы с долинами, Локи сочиняет небылицы забавы ради, чтобы развлечь их обоих.

\- Я вычитал где-то, что если съесть три пинты (1) меда и полежать на солнце три часа, то станешь втрое сильнее на целых две недели.

Его губы кривятся в попытке удержать смех, потому как Тор ведь не настолько плохо соображает, чтобы поверить такой глупости, но на следующий день брат в точности следует совету. И это так похоже на Тора, его конечно же не удовлетворит стать втрое сильнее, если он может стать сильнее в семь раз.

Его находит одна из служанок в самом углу двора у Западного крыла, он лежит на солнцепеке и едва дышит. Фригг кричит на них несколько минут напролет, хотя она редко повышает голос. Она кричит и плачет, пока целители склонились над обезвоженным телом Тора, а Локи, онемев от страха, смотрит на безвольные руки брата на кровати, его губы, белые и сморщенные, как простыни под ним. Он глядит, застыв неподвижно, придавленный весом осознания того, что могло случиться, что он мог бы потерять навсегда. И, словно цветок, в нем распускается понимание, что мысли и слова имеют куда большую силу, чем просто мышцы.

 

V  
Деревянный меч ощущается в руке как остро заточенная ложь, и он владеет им так, как позже будет владеть ложью. Своим мечом Тор владеет так, словно тот продолжение его души и сердца, а не только руки. Он побеждает монстров и безымянных врагов, призраков и саму тьму так, и Локи уверен в этом, как будет делать и столетия спустя. А Локи следует за ним по пятам, всегда – но он задается вопросом, где его место, разве позади брата, глядя тому в спину, ступая по его следам, или все же у противоположного конца меча Тора; не он ли безымянная и чуждая вещь, которой не место в Асгарде.

Он полагает, что возможно он первый, кто удивился, глядя на них обоих, как два брата могут быть настолько разными.

 

VI  
С того раза, как они попробовали это впервые проходят десятилетия, хотя они стали лишь немногим выше и умнее, и Локи случайно застает Леди Фрейю с одним знатным мужем в роще позади ее дворца.

\- Они целовались, но делали это по-другому, – рассказывает он Тору в тот же день. Он показывает, открывая рот и двигая головой влево и вправо, а затем снова влево, и это выглядит так забавно, что Тор начинает смеяться.

\- Ты должен показать мне по-настоящему, – и Тор, вот же храбрец, берет его лицо в ладони и подставляет губы. – Только не плюй в меня!

Локи склоняется ближе. Пальцами он раскрывает челюсти Тора, и они, как две склеившиеся ртами рыбины, смущенно таращатся друг на друга.

\- Наверное, мы должны двигать губами, – бормочет Тор прямо в рот Локи. Язык Локи проскальзывает внутрь, и они отшатываются одновременно.

\- Эй, ты что делаешь?

\- Что ты ел?!

Но они пробуют снова, это неумело и мокро, но они начинают улавливать суть.

\- Ммм, а это приятно, – изумленно выдыхает Тор. – Ты вкусный, как десерт. Еще!  
И следующий час они проводят в шальных поисках правильного способа.

 

VII  
Это хорошее средство. Оно предотвращает их драки, а если у одного из них плохое настроение, это всегда помогает.

Тор заводит новых друзей, и Локи запирается в своей комнате все чаще и чаще.

\- Да ладно, что ты все время делаешь с этими своими глупыми книжками?

\- Глупыми книжками? Брат, если бы ты был книгой, твои страницы были бы чистыми листами.

Тор смеется, наклоняется и вжимает свои губы в губы Локи, его язык скользит внутрь, и они стонут в один голос.

\- Да ладно, брат, – бормочет Тор, и Локи ничего не может поделать, как поддаться ему. 

Это хорошее средство. Таким оно остается на долгие десятилетия.

 

VIII  
Все знают, что Агмундр любитель ссор, и у него найдется нескончаемое количество поводов, чтобы оказаться среди четырех столбов на главной рыночной площади. Схватки насмерть длятся только до первой крови; после войны с Йотунхаймом Один запретил любые поединки со смертельным исходом.

Агмундр настоящий здоровяк, и едва ли имеет значение, что за оружие выбрано, он повергнет противника в славном, но неравном поединке.

\- Почему они дерутся на этот раз? Что за обида? – спрашивает Тор. Они среди толпы, окружившей ровный квадрат, обозначенный толстыми каменными столбами в каждом углу. Рядом с Тором его новые друзья, и на лице Фандрала появляется ухмылка, его губы изгибаются вокруг слова, которое вырывается тихим шепотом.

\- _Эрги_ (2). Агмундр снова перепил и обозвал Фалки, сказав, что тот “сординн“.

Тор смотрит на него, затем на Локи, как всегда делает, когда нуждается в пояснениях, но Локи только качает головой.

\- Это означает, что он ложится с другими мужчинами. Это означает, что он ничем не отличается от женщины, – шипит Фандрал, и толпа бурно приветствует начало драки.

Они все еще дети. Они смеются вместе с другими, когда Фалки падает на землю, и оскорбление слетает с их языков, будто это слово ничего не стоит.

Позже, оно будет стоить целого мира.

 

IX  
Молот лежит на пьедестале в Великом Зале Хлидскьяльв, дар цвергов-кузнецов, которые, кажется, насмехаются над ними всеми. Они назвали его Мьёлльнир Сокрушитель. Мужи великой силы пытались сдвинуть его с места и ни один не преуспел. Он разжигает интерес и ставит в тупик, на протяжении нескольких дней сыновья Одина хватаются за рукоять в надежде сдвинуть его, но ответ таков: лишь тот, кто будет достойным, сможет поднять его. Такой подход подстегивает Тора стараться еще сильнее, в то время как это же гонит Локи прочь, и он никогда больше не касается рукояти.

В глубине его разума начинает созревать мысль, происхождение которой он не знает: быть достойным – понятие, которое будет всегда находиться вне пределов досягаемости, для него.

 

X  
Позже Тор скажет, что во всем виноват Локи, но пока что ему плевать на последствия. Он также не может винить брата за свои собственные мысли, лишь за то, что тот подстрекал их не в том месте и не в то время.

Сила Тора физического происхождения, и все что ее ограничивает для него словно наказание. Каждый урок с их наставником – пытка, такая же, как и для старика, потому что Тор не такой как Локи, у него не хватает терпения для словесных игр и создания сложных конструкций политических планов.

Его жалобы и хвастливые клятвы приводят к тому, что Локи поощряет его быть честным со старым учителем и написать в своем сочинении, как он представляет себя принимающим наследие своего отца, чтобы вписать в историю их собственные подвиги, позже, когда придет время. И как изучение прошлого поможет построить будущее – задание, которое доводит Тора до отчаяния.

Честно говоря, не Локи виноват в том, что Тор записывает слова – _когда я стану правителем, старые учителя перестанут быть нужны, как и старые россказни о старой истории_ – и продолжает дальше в том же духе.

Кто-то мог бы подумать, что у мужа такого почтенного возраста могло бы быть больше терпения к выходкам молодежи, но сочинения расстраивают их учителя так сильно, что слухи доходят и до Одина. Всеотец называет своего первенца высокомерным, и двери остаются запертыми до обеда, до тех пор, пока Тор не исправит свое сочинение. Один велит им молиться, чтобы их наставника можно было убедить вернуться назад и продолжить занятия, но подобные надежды не находят отклика в сердце Тора.

Двери запечатаны, и они остались вдвоем среди свитков пергамента и чернильных пятен, въевшихся в древесину, в то время как за окном солнце и свобода, и Тор чувствует себя животным в клетке. Он глядит на Локи так, будто спрашивает, зачем тот предложил ему написать сочинение, но Локи только усмехается, и его глаза зеленые, как змеиная чешуя, ядовитые, жалящие.

\- Скажи мне, Тор, разве нас не оставили одних, вручив нам уйму свободного времени? 

\- Так это и был твой план? – Тор таращится в ответ, только сейчас начиная понимать, что иногда прямой путь – не единственный путь.

\- Конечно.

\- А не мог бы ты планировать что-нибудь такое, чтобы меня за это не наказывали?

Локи смеется над ним. Это смех ребенка, но все же есть в нем какая-то хитрая практичность, нечто такое, для чего многие бы посчитали бы его слишком юным.  
\- И в чем тогда все веселье?

Смех Тора, наоборот, громкий и искренний.  
\- Ах ты маленький злой бесенок.

Он набрасывается на Локи, утягивая его на пол, и, как и каждая драка, которую они затевали в последнее время, эта заканчивается кое-чем совершенно противоположным.

 

XI  
Они пробуют друг друга на вкус так, будто это их законное право. Это так распаляет, что Тор продолжает двигаться все дальше вниз, и ни у одного из них не достает мужества остановиться, потому что если они остановятся, они задумаются, а если они задумаются, они отступят, но это слишком приятно, чтобы упустить такую возможность.

Они еще даже не успевают раздеть друг друга, когда кончают, неожиданно, неряшливо, прямо в исподнее.

 

XII  
Украсть эль из кухни – идея Локи, но даже если бы кто-то поинтересовался, Тор не смог бы сказать, как было на самом деле. Локи все еще молод, но уже достаточно стар, чтобы осознавать силу скрытых и вовремя сказанных слов.

Они выпивают все за конюшнями с жадностью новичков и с поспешностью тех, кто знает, что они нарушают запрет, хотя их единственной целью было прикончить содержимое бочонка. Это словно необъявленное соревнование, в котором в конечном счете выигрывает Тор, цепляясь за Локи и загнано дыша в изгиб его плеча, ведомый инстинктивной потребностью, которая толкает его к брату, всегда тянуться к якорю и всегда находить его там – он пока не знает, что это изменится: не его тяга, нет, с этим он никогда не сможет расстаться.

Его губы скользят по бледной шее Локи, и они валятся наземь.

На этот раз они раздеваются.

Их прикосновения хаотичны, нет никакого общего ритма в столкновениях их языков, никаких вопросов, ни второстепенных мыслей – они оставят это на другой день, когда будут трезвыми, на те темные времена, когда им ничего другого не останется. Эль притупляет осторожность, и Локи пробует семя Тора на вкус, а Тор, с отвисшей челюстью, таращится на тонкий палец скользящий между губами Локи, протягивает руку и тоже пробует. Сено колет кожу, липнет к телам и забивается в рот, когда они трутся друг о друга, одурманенные вкусом эля, сладким и горьким, и их собственным вкусом – это навсегда останется с ними, в каждом следующем миге, что они разделят, в каждом поцелуе и грехопадении, эта сладость и горечь. И соленый привкус, который перебивает все прочие у них во рту.

Когда они кончают, это потрясает их сильнее, чем должен был бы позволить эль. Они ни о чем не задумываются, слизывая собственные потеки влаги, смесь жидкостей на животах друг друга. Но даже сквозь туман в головах, они понимают, что переступили грань навсегда.

А затем Тора скручивает, и он освобождается от содержимого своего желудка, как будто в последней попытке избавиться от горечи, сладости и вкуса своего брата, но уже слишком поздно. Уже давно слишком поздно, с того самого давнего запятнанного чернилами дня, когда они осмелились вступить в мир взрослых, о котором ничего не знали.

 

XIII  
Его песни злободневные и остроумны, они плавно текут и чисто звенят под сводами, и это заставляет сердце Локи биться чаще каждый раз, когда он видит, как люди в огромном пиршественном зале внимают ему с затуманенными элем взглядами. Их смех вибрирует в его костях, высвобождая какое-то теплое чувство, нечто, что знакомо ему как признание, возможно, похвала. Возможно это то, что чувствует Тор каждый миг своей жизни, в каждой мелочи. Они просят его рассказать новые шутки или старые саги, просят повторять их на каждом празднике, его голос летит высоко и их голоса присоединяются к нему в хмельном унисоне. На улицах вокруг дворца его ухо иногда улавливает мелодии песен, которые он, бывало, напевал себе под нос: кусочки его собственных творений. И он раздувается от гордости. Он упивается искусством плести умные речи на радость остальным.

Только намного позже он станет плести их исключительно ради собственного удовольствия.

 

XIV  
Нельзя сказать, что они никогда не пробовали, никогда не пытались пойти против самих себя, никогда не предпринимали попыток распутать нити своих судеб и, следуя им, вернуться к корням, чтобы сплести из них что-то другое.

Мир распахивается перед ними, и они более не драгоценные принцы, живущие среди позолоченных стен и подвесных садов, не те, кому служат, кого защищают и лелеют. Они встречают новых людей и заводят друзей, привязывают их к себе нитями, некоторых прочными, других тонкими, и это меняет многое в них самих.

Человеческие ошибки и недостатки характера, его собственные или чужие, учат Тора, что значит любить. Локи они учат лишь ненавидеть.

Истории их друзей рассказывают им о мире за привычными пределами, о приключениях, выдуманных развлечения ради, или настоящих, поведанных так, будто происходили на самом деле, меняют что-то в умах принцев. На них снисходит некое понимание: чужих ожиданий, обычной жизни, традиций. Они никогда не говорят об этом, поэтому нет точного момента, чтобы определить, когда же они наконец видят всю искаженность пути времен их юности, всю неправильность той привязанности, которую они разделили на двоих. Это раскидывает их в разные стороны: осознание и постыдность всего того что было. Как будто придерживаясь дистанции можно стереть все произошедшее.

Тор завоевывает себе определенную репутацию среди служанок Асгарда, и положа руку на сердце, Локи иногда не может сказать, сколько в ней правды, а сколько выдумки. В течении многих десятилетий, на протяжении оставшейся части его юности, Тор собирает целые связки разбитых сердец, а сагами о его доблести и ненасытности в постели можно исписать целый фолиант.

Локи действует тоньше, он хитрее и коварнее в своих достижениях, в своем голоде, в том, как он заметает следы, чего бы Тор никогда не стал делать. Тор видит достоинство в честности, и не имеет значения, чего это касается. Локи полагает, что подобные мысли – глупость.

Его интересы не ограничиваются только женщинами, и одно это является той деталью, которую стоит скрывать. И лишь десятилетия спустя приевшийся вкус набивает оскомину и вызывает скуку.

 

XV  
Локи любопытно, познал ли Тор то же чувство. Знает ли он, каково оно на вкус, как оно ощущается, как звучит. Испытывает ли он его во время каждого совокупления, ширится ли оно как гниль и просачивается в глубину всех вещей: чувство поражения, ощущение, как все выходит из-под контроля, идет не так, как хотелось бы, будто чего-то не хватает. Что с кем бы он ни лежал в одной постели, какое бы удовлетворение это ни приносило, все равно остается ощущение неправильности. Любой – недостаточно правильный, или, возможно, каждый из них ошибочный, потому что все они не тот, кого нельзя теперь заполучить без мысли о том, как это низко и греховно.

А затем, спустя столетия, наполненные эти вкусом и чувством, пропитанные постоянным присутствием _ошибочности_ , в один прекрасный день всему этому приходит конец.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2. Прыжок

XVI  
Это в нем какая-то ошибка. Уверенность идет из самих костей, просачивается в его жилы, прорастает в его мышцы, сжигает его нервы. Это знание всегда было с ним, с самых ранних лет, когда Локи впервые заметил разницу между своей сутью и остальными, когда осознал, что Тор является образцом того, кем стоит быть, вместилищем всего того, чего в нем самом нет. Он знал, что-то какая-то ошибка именно в нем.

Теперь эта идея вырвалась из своей костяной клетки, из запретного тайника в его уме и растеклась по конечностям, заставляя кровь пылать нестерпимым огнем. Кожу будто колет шипами изнутри, а позади глаз скопилось такое напряжение, что кажется будто оно прорвется за физиологические границы его черепа. Асы редко болеют, и для Локи это лишь в очередной раз доказывает его неправильность. Он не рассказывает об этом никому, кроме Тора, и настоящая ирония в том, что в любое другое время тот обычно едва помнит о его существовании, а теперь же улавливает беспокойство брата с необычайной для него чуткостью.

Это продолжается несколько недель, Локи становится все тоньше и бледнее с каждым днем, больше духом, нежели телом, а Тор не находит себе места от тревоги. Он следует за Локи по пятам, будто боится, что если он оставит брата без присмотра, Локи просто исчезнет. Он молчит почти все время, и Локи благодарен ему за это. Несмотря на то, что они не могут разделить на двоих его боль, они, против воли самого Локи, разделяют страх.

 

XVII  
Это случается в саду их матери, одним странным днем, когда мир вокруг будто находится под стеклянным куполом, и Локи задыхается под пасмурным небом. Поля желтеют от урожая, воздух на вкус отдает металлом, а Локи преисполнен убежденности, что сегодня он дойдет до черты, и что каждая черта одновременно начало и конец пути.

Кожей он ощущает холод, но несмотря на это, он потеет, и он видит, как его руки бледнеют почти до синевы. Ему приходится сесть на землю, прямо там, среди кустов и цветников их матери, среди опавших листьев с зубчатыми краями, потому что напряжение рвется сквозь его легкие и заставляет кровь кипеть. Тор оказывается рядом с ним уже через секунду, слезы от невыносимого страдания застилают Локи глаза, и он думает, что никогда не видел брата в таком отчаянии, таким уязвимым, совершенно потерянным. Он думает о том, насколько это может быть мерилом его любви.

\- Целители! Стража! – кричит Тор, но Локи со стоном протестует. Тор хватает его за плечо, на мгновение забывшись и не рассчитав свои силы, и этим лишь усугубляет боль Локи. – Тогда я отнесу тебя к Эйр сам.

\- Нет! – рычит Локи, его рот кривится хищно и дико. Ладонь Локи упирается Тору в грудь, кожа горячая, как раскаленное клеймо, Тор чувствует это даже сквозь тунику. – Не смей…

Он так и не заканчивает свою угрозу. Внезапно руку Локи охватывает пламя, дико-желтого сернистого цвета. Тора отбрасывает назад, его грудь в огне. И его затапливает ужас – все тело брата лижут языки пламени, вьются, танцуют по нему. Тор больше не теряет ни мгновения: потребность, вросшая в саму его сущность, защитить своего брата, толкает его вперед, опережая здравый смысл. Он бросается сверху на Локи, пытаясь сбить огонь, но Локи извивается в его руках совершенно невредимый.

\- Что это было? – Тор загнано дышит, притягивая руку Локи ближе, и рассматривает его неповрежденную кожу.

\- Она исчезла, Тор, – бормочет Локи, его глаза сияют. Он все еще бледный, словно даже огонь не в силах согреть его.

\- Кто исчезла?

\- Мигрень. Боль. – Он улыбается, но есть какой-то надлом, что-то полное страха и печали в его взгляде, и это заставляет Тора податься вперед и заключить Локи в объятия, зарываясь лицом в воротник его зеленых одежд. Его рука обвивает гибкое тело Локи, гуляет вверх и вниз по спине, пока собственный страх гуляет вверх и вниз по его венам. _Я думал, что потерял тебя._

\- Что это было? – повторяет он, губы скользят по коже Локи и то, что он думал осталось давным-давно позади, раскручивается как спираль у него в паху.

Локи долго молчит, мнет в кулаках тунику Тора. Он роняет одно единственное слово, оно падает, шуршит по ткани на груди Тора и просачивается под его кожу, в его сердце, будто проклятые чары, и Тор содрогается от понимания.

\- Сейд. (3)

Это всего лишь слово, но Локи произносит его так, словно это позор, отметина, пятно, неизлечимая болезнь, и возможно так и есть, а может и нет – для Тора это то, что едва не отобрало у него брата, то, что он навсегда проклинает.

 

XVIII  
Тору нравится думать, что они неотделимы друг от друга. Ему нравится думать, что это никогда не изменится.

В его сердце есть место, в которое у него не хватает смелости заглянуть, там на самом дне живут худшие его страхи. Но иногда правда вырывается наружу без посторонней помощи.

Они идут через поле за дворцом, оно сладко-душистое и ярко-зеленое с желтыми пятнами, и Локи, озаренный лучом солнечного света, поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на него. Локи в ониксовом ореоле, Локи с тенью из крылышек, воздушный и неуловимый, и этот миг золотым шепотом запечатлевается в сердце Тора.

Листья пахнут осенью и переменами.

 

XIX  
Магия его матери сложная и деликатная, как нити, которые она прядет, справедливая и зловещая одновременно. Локи наблюдает за ее раскрытыми веером пальцами, они словно костяные веретена для плетения разнообразнейших прекрасных творений, они крутятся и вертятся, и танцуют вокруг произносимых шепотом слов, слов, которые он скорее чувствует, нежели слышит, слов, которые окутывают их, льнут к ним, словно цветные нити ручной пряжи, разные и в то же время похожие, и они извлекают наружу саму сущность магии, плетут и формируют ее, и он думает, как это прекрасно и что лишь немногие могут оценить это.

Его руки тонкие и костлявые, возможно женственные, и они кружатся, как руки его матери. Его магия ненасытности – это размытое бессистемное переплетение нитей сейд, но оно струится и брызжет словно поток, красочный, юркий и готовый вырваться на свободу. Фригг улыбается, и Локи думает, что это принадлежит только им, эти мгновения и другие, которые будут потом, это принадлежит только им, и никто не может этого отобрать. Он улыбается в ответ, и внезапно его озаряет мысль, что это то самое, единственное, чего у Тора никогда не будет.

Позже он посчитает это проклятием, еще одним доказательством того, что он является ошибкой. Намного позже, когда он уже научится использовать эту магию для своей выгоды, использовать как собственные руки и навсегда признает её своей частью, неотделимой, словно конечность, он ощутит определенного рода обиду, которую люди ощущают от чужого непонимания того, что они считают стержнем их собственных жизней.

Он так и не увидит, как магия станет между ними стеной, навсегда.

 

XX  
Пламя, которое он создает, не дрожит, и его сердце колотится от радости и облегчения. Лицо отца неподвижно, золотая поверхность его повязки на глазу сверкает зеленью в желтоватом свете магического огня. Его лицо призрачно-застывшее, без тени улыбки, и в руке Локи огонь превращается в лед. Вертлявые языки пламени переплетаются друг с другом, крутятся и вертятся, белые и холодные в колыбели из пальцев Локи, кончики тянутся вверх и расходятся во все стороны, веточки и корни растут со скоростью, совершенно не свойственной льду. Он думает, что это идеально, ледяной Иггдрасиль, высотой с его руку, растет из его ладони. Он делает шаг вперед, протягивает его Всеотцу, который принес себя в жертву на его стволе за мудрость, за Девять Миров, за себя.

Один глядит на него со странным выражением и отщипывает кончиками пальцев веточку. На его лице слабая улыбка, отстраненная и задумчивая, и Локи говорит самому себе, что она омрачена воспоминаниями о тех девяти днях, которые должно быть казались столетиями или даже тысячелетиями, а вовсе не осуждением того, что Локи занимается магией сейд.

\- Лед. Как интересно, – бормочет Один, пальцы обвиваются вокруг ствола, бусины воды сбегают вниз по хрустально-ледяной коре, собираясь в озерце на ладони Локи, словно это колодец Мимира.

А затем дверные створки распахиваются, и в зал врывается Тор, раскрасневшийся, потный и преисполненный славы. Иггдрасиль содрогается в руке Локи, как это и было ему предсказано перед концом всего. Локи позволяет ему упасть и разбиться на миллион хрустальных осколков. Один больше не смотрит на него, потому что рука Тора высоко в воздухе, окровавленная и израненная, но в его изломанных пальцах дрожит могучий Мьёлльнир.

\- Тор, – произносит Один, и в ушах Локи это звучит как похвала. Он не удивлен, что Тор был признан достойным поднять молот, что всегда была награда, которая ждала, пока он вырастет во взрослого мужа, которым ему суждено быть.

 _Достойный_. Слово, которое всегда насмехалось над ним, как молот насмехался над всеми. Это относилось и к Тору, как ему вообще мог выпасть шанс выиграть? Он до сих пор не знает, как его собственные силы могут так кардинально отличаться от сил Тора.

\- Он ответил мне, отец! – грохочет Тор. Воздух трещит от статического электричества, и Локи чувствует холодный привкус металла на языке. Фрагменты Иггдрасиля хрустят под его подошвами, когда он поворачивается в сторону двери.

\- Локи, посмотри, – зовет Тор, в его руке Мьёлльнир, словно часть его ладони, будто один из его пальцев, один из его глаз. Голодное, отчаянное выражение на его лице заставляет Локи задуматься, не так ли он выглядел сам ровно минуту назад. Эгоизм ворочается в его внутренностях, и он пожимает плечами.

\- Давно было пора.

И ему интересно – выражение, которое скомкивает лицо Тора, прорезает морщину у него на лбу и рисует тени у него под глазами тоже такое же, как было у него.

Один кладет тяжелую руку ему на плечо.  
\- Практикуйся, если это радует тебя.

Локи неровно улыбается, он еще не овладел искусством создания улыбок, которые он позже будет создавать из лжи, когда узнает, что боль можно делать невидимой, словно по волшебству. Когда он уходит, он повторяет про себя: _если это радует тебя_.

Не _его_.

 

XXI  
Как маленький грызун, родившийся и выросший в темноте, все, о чем он когда-либо мечтал – это свет, а Тор образец всего того, кем Локи не является.

От сияния его улыбки желудок будто проваливается в пустоту, Локи тянет к ней, хоть он и страшится ее власти. Она пульсирует волнистыми колебаниями словно мерцающее магнитное поле Мьёлльнира, словно землетрясения, которые он создает пробудившись – она пробирает Локи до костей, срывает с них плоть и сдирает кожу. Он не знает почему, не понимает, что все это значит. Он не может дать названия этому трепету струн своей души. Ему известно лишь одно: удушающая ядовитая горечь, когда улыбка адресована кому-то другому, любому, но не ему.

Он не хочет подобного пожизненного плена, вечно наблюдать за Тором, будто привороженный. Он всегда завидовал ему, теплу и золоту, и летнему голубому небу, стеблям сена, огню и теплу и _жизни_. Когда Тор рядом, ему никогда не холодно, никогда не страшно.

Но он видит себя глазами Тора: брат, который всегда полон недостатков, хилый, вечно отстающий, тот, кого он любит, потому что они семья, кого он привык любить на протяжении веков до того самого момента, пока не задастся вопросом, зачем он это делает.

Он видит, как это удобно Тору. В конце концов, разве можно оценить свет, если нет тени?

 

XXII  
Когда Тор приходит к нему в комнату и рассказывает Локи, что последняя цитадель невинности пала и успешно завоевана, Локи только пожимает плечами. На его лбу морщинка, будто выжженный знак, будто тень от ожога на сердце.

\- Пойди и найди еще одну, вместо того, чтобы хандрить тут, – перебивает он, у него кончается терпение притворяться, что боль не отдается в душе.

\- Это будет бессмысленно. Я... все время… каждый раз… пожалуйста, не насмехайся надо мной за это, Локи, я знаю _насколько_ это неправильно…

Тор делает шаг. Он возвышается в центре комнаты Локи, залитый светом факелов, установленных вокруг, множество его теней ложатся на стены, забираются в каждый угол и каждую щель, и Локи думает, что это правильно, потому что Тор часть всего этого каждой своей клеточкой и каждой жилой, каждым ударом сердца. Он видит, что-то гложет Тора и это заставляет Локи умолкнуть и выждать.

\- Я думал о тебе.

Его сердце бьется о ребра с такой силой, словно хочет вырваться наружу, и на мгновение Локи желает, чтобы это произошло. Потому что сердца полны порока.

Едва разбирая, где сон, а где реальность, сквозь шум крови в ушах он думает, _да, каждым ударом сердца._

 

XXIII  
Щетина на подбородке Тора стала жестче с тех пор, как они, годы назад, прекратили прикасаться друг к другу. Она царапает кожу Локи, от нее немеют губы, и он думает, как его язык сумеет позже найти путь обратно, чтобы коснуться их, облизать, чтобы облегчить боль, и он улыбается прямо в поцелуе. Тор теперь совсем другой на вкус, более жесткий и отдает мускусом, и Локи с сожалением думает о всех этапах взросления, через которые проходил Тор, медленно превращаясь в идеал всех асгардцев. Он размышляет о том, как жалеет об утраченном шансе сравнивать каждый следующий этап с предыдущим, чтобы прослеживать разницу не только глазами, но и каждым нервным окончанием. И все же руки Тора так естественно ложатся на узкие бедра Локи, выступы костей попадают ровно в нужные впадины, и громкий сдвоенный стон такой же естественный. И _правильный_ , наконец без привкуса горечи на языке.

Локи прикасается украдкой и разжигает огонь ловкими пальцами, так словно плетет заклинание, в каждом движении нежность и коварство. Сквозь надвигающееся возбуждение, сквозь застилающее разум неверие, что все это происходит, что тайные желания однажды могут исполниться, он точно помнит лишь одно: он ошибка. Что бы они ни делали вместе, это лишь докажет _его_ неправильность и не испортит величие Тора. Он убежден, что бремя подобного греха со временем растворится в сердце Тора, тогда как его сердце оно очернит навсегда. Он на секунду задумывается о Мьёлльнире, будет ли могучий молот считать Тора все еще достаточно достойным, чтобы поднимать его.

Он задается вопросом, можно ли выдержать столь тяжелое бремя. Сможет ли он усовершенствовать искусство обмана до такого уровня, что будет лгать самому себе и все еще верить в это.

Он страшится того дня, когда Тор осознает, каков он на самом деле, насколько он искажен и грешен. Он хочет знать, возложит ли в тот день Тор всю вину на него за это извращение.

\- Мы не должны этого делать, – говорит он. Его ладонь кружит по груди Тора, и это скорее обещание, нежели отказ. – Мы или боремся и похороним это навсегда, не позволив страсти разрушить нас, или же можем… нет, я не в силах даже произнести.

\- Что? Скажи мне, Локи, потому что не прикасаться к тебе это не вариант.

\- Уступить страсти. Но мы не можем так поступить, это не правильно!

\- Локи… – руки Тора крепкие и сильные, но Локи ускользает, он может быть водой, он может быть южным ветром, когда захочет. – Только один раз, только один этот раз.

\- Нет, Тор. Ты не можешь прикасаться ко мне. Это неправильно. Это безумие.

И каждое слове это ловко передвинутая фигура на доске, потому что еще десятилетия назад он узнал, что слова могут быть сильнее грубой силы. Слова могут создавать и разрушать королевства, они могут развязывать войны и так же легко прекращать их. Он знает, что Тор слышит лишь одно, что ему не разрешено прикасаться. А Тор никогда не мог держаться подальше от того, в чем ему отказали.

\- Мне плевать. Мне все равно, – бормочет Тор ему в шею.

Слова еще не упали на дно разума Тора, это может занять столетия, но однажды они там будут, Локи знает, что они достигнут дна. И когда это случится, они пробудят сожаление.

Но сейчас, в этот искусно спланированный, наполненный ложью миг, Локи закрывает глаза и представляет, что это означает: _Мне все равно, даже если ты ошибка._

И он понимает, что отдал бы все, лишь бы это было правдой.

 

XXIV  
Его ногти впиваются в спину Тора, но тот, кажется, не против. Возможно, он даже хочет каких-то отметин, чтобы запомнить эту ночь, сокровище, которое он будет ревностно хранить от всех остальных, так же как Локи хочет его крови под своими ногтями – красные полумесяцы, которые он вычистит позже.

Локи хватается за изголовье, на мгновение его глаза закрываются от сладкой смеси боли и наслаждения. Его горло настолько пересохло, что он сомневается, сможет ли издать хоть один звук. Он до сих пор ощущает вкус Тора у себя во рту, и с возбужденным урчанием он проводит языком по чувствительной плоти и прикусывает внутреннюю сторону своих губ, чтобы сдержать стон, когда он думает о том, как он получил его. Тор толкается в него с особенной смесью нежности и грубой силы, и Локи не может отвести от него взгляд, от его позолоченной солнцем кожи. Мышцы на его руках и торсе сокращаются и расслабляются, и сокращаются снова, и это прекрасно, под ними волнами перекатывается сила. Тор не отпускает его взгляд, даже в тусклом свете Локи может уловить прозрачную синеву его глаз и невысказанная любовь, что связывает их, сжимает ему сердце. На губе Тора капелька крови, он закусил ее чтобы не кричать слишком громко, и Локи натягивается как струна, чтобы приподнять голову и слизать её, выпить кровь, которую они делят на двоих в своих венах. Словно горячий источник его греет мысль, что это ради _него_ Тор пустил свою собственную кровь. И он уже близок к тому, чтобы понять это стремление, эту извращенную тягу. В этот миг он не отдает себе отчет, как точно это описывает их отношения и как это повлияет на них в дальнейшем.

Он уже один раз кончил Тору в кулак и сомневается, что сможет достичь разрядки еще раз, но как раз тогда Тор неожиданно попадает в чудесную чувствительную точку внутри него и звезды вспыхивают за его веками. Это словно медленно нарастающее давление, что постепенно и уверенно рвет его тело на части, удовольствие, которое устраивает короткое замыкание и взрывается в его нервных окончаниях. Его первый оргазм был коротким и острым, как игла, пронзающая мыльный пузырь, но этот совсем другой. Более того, он даже не уверен, сможет ли тело выдержать его, этот оргазм словно прибывающая вода заставляет Локи медленно захлебываться. Он не осознает всех тех звуков, протяжных гласных и согласных, которые вырываются из его рта и не имеют ни малейшего смысла. Где-то за пределами своего сознания он ощущает руку Тора, обвившую его член, и он шлепком отталкивает её, потому что так все закончится слишком быстро. Он хочет, чтобы его клетки медленно плавились от жара, хочет непрерывного распада на части, даже если это опустошит его разум навсегда. Он выгибает бедра под таким углом, чтобы головка члена Тора продолжала тереться об эту точку каждый раз как тот движется внутрь и наружу.

 

XXV  
С губ Локи срывается вздох, но не струится дальше, а задерживается вокруг его рта долго, как дым, который не рассеивается, и в звуке Тору слышится слово, так похожее на настоящее: “Брат.“

Оно тише шепота, оно погибает прежде, чем полностью появляется на свет, но его эффект застает Тора врасплох. Его тело содрогается, он знает, что он близко, так близко, и все же, какая-то часть его желает _никогда_ не достигнуть финала. Он чувствует взгляд Локи. Его рот приоткрыт, а глаза расширены будто в постоянном страхе. На его лице выражение тихой боли, оттененной чем-то еще, что Тор не может назвать никак иначе как блаженство. Его тело содрогается в спазмах, и по одному взгляду на его лицо, по изгибу его спины Тор знает, Локи кончил во второй раз. Одной рукой он держится за кроватный столбик так, что побелели суставы, потому что ему кажется, будто это его единственный спасательный круг, и если он крепко за него не ухватится, то утонет в волне белого, пенного, бурлящего удовольствия.

\- Брат, – звучит снова, и ни один не уверен, кто произнес это, возможно, никто из них, возможно, оба.

Тор запрокидывает голову, вбиваясь все сильнее, вбиваясь словно сумасшедший, накатываясь на Локи, словно приливный вал, сухожилия и вены проступают на его шее, и он воет на одной ноте, которая звучит так, будто из его горла вырывается ветром древний плач.

\- Локи! – И имя брата срывается с его губ как молитва, и Тор повторяет и повторяет его, пока сам срывается внутрь него, повторяет даже потом, когда они неподвижно лежат друг на друге, потому что ничего не может с собой поделать, это волшебное слово, четыре буквы, которые принимают форму самого совершенного создания во всех Девяти Мирах. – Локи. Локи. Локи!

И на миг он каменеет от понимания, что его сердце будет срываться каждый раз при звуках этого имени, потому что так и есть, _они действительно_ безупречны и невыносимо прекрасны.

Так как сейчас больше никогда не будет, внезапно понимает он, и будто сами по себе его руки обвиваются вокруг Локи, словно тот собирается ускользнуть от него. Эти мгновения, эти безмятежные дни – они пролетят и больше никогда не вернутся.

Где-то в самом своем нутре он чувствует, как надвигается тьма, которая больше не уйдет, что этот миг особенный, и подобной чистоты, подобной невинности больше никогда не будет. Под покровом ночи вместе с одеждой они освобождаются от страхов и тревог и от всего, что они при свете дня считали неправильным. Сейчас это просто Локи и Тор, просто двое сердец, которые не боятся отважиться на что-то большее. Это так легко в священный ночной час. Тор не желает думать о наступлении утра, о просачивающемся сквозь занавески свете, о смешанном дыхании, о бедрах и пальцах, пойманных в ловушку между простынями в результате действий, неприемлемых между двух братьев. Он не хочет думать о сожалении, о скрытности, о лжи, об отрицании.

Есть ночью что-то такое во взгляде Локи, что сковывает льдом сердце Тора. Что-то эфирное, зыбкое, что-то неуловимое, не принадлежащее этому миру. Что-то поющее о потере, о героях, преследующих тени, любовниках, превращающихся в камень, в бесплодные деревья, в свет, насмешливо струящийся сквозь ветви. Он думает, что Локи мог быть ими всеми, тенью под скалой, росой, высыхающей под солнечным светом. Это влечет его к Локи: горькое знание, что он никогда не сможет _узнать_ его полностью. _Владеть_ им полностью. Вероятно, даже не сможет _удержать_ его навсегда.

По ночам, когда единственным источником света служат мерцающие звезды и их отблески в золотых шпилях, Тор видит неизбывную тьму и непрерывную рябь страданий под слишком бледной кожей; кожей, которая поглощает свет, и тот превращает ее в слоновую кость и алебастр, раскрашивает ее фиолетовыми тенями, в зеленый и серый, и голубые вены несут в себе боль и обиду и столько одиночества, что Тор никогда даже не мог себе представить, что столько может вообще существовать. Он зарывается пальцами в мягкие, нежные как хлопок волосы, и они обвиваются вокруг его запястий, эти змеино-шелковые, вороново-черные оковы, и Тор заставляет себя поверить, что они приковывают Локи к нему так же крепко, как он сам прикован к Локи.

В этот миг он понимает, что так будет всегда: он будет смотреть на Локи, даже когда его веки сомкнуты, потому что он просто не может _не_ смотреть на него; прослеживать взглядом изгибы тела и голубые вены и абсолютную белизну в мазках лунного света, и каждый раз в его груди будет та же дрожь.

Внезапно он приходит к убеждению, что они будут заниматься этим многие, многие годы, и не важно, что он сказал перед этим, не имеет значения ни ложь, ни гложущее чувство вины, которое приходит с рассветом, они наверняка будут делать это целую вечность, даже когда все это начнет загнивать, даже когда это будет приносить больше боли, нежели удовольствия, потому что они не могут вырваться из этого замкнутого круга. Эта мысль в какой-то мере утешает, и Тор понимает, как все искажено, как отвратительно, порочно и разрушительно.

Возможно, это тот момент, когда он должен остановиться и развернуться, и уйти прочь, прежде чем станет слишком поздно, но вероятно уже слишком поздно. Вероятно, всегда и было. Потому что под слоем вины и грязи, что-то с щелчком встает на свое место, когда он обретает дом, проскальзывая внутрь своего брата.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3: Притяжение

XXVI  
\- Я скучаю по твоим историям, – бормочет Тор в подушку. Его кожа излучает жар в вечерних сумерках. – Ты их больше не рассказываешь.

Локи глядит в темноту. Они были разными, эти двое детей, делящие одну комнату на двоих и не ложащихся допоздна, чтобы поделиться секретами в темноте. Он привык рассказывать Тору истории, которые он полу-слышал, полу-придумывал, и Тор любил их больше, чем любые другие. Он помнит эти ночи, ритм дыхания Тора; именно Тор всегда засыпал первым, а Локи слушал его дыхание еще долго, прежде чем тоже погрузиться в сон, нить небылицы обрывалась на полуслове. Позже он скучал по этому звуку еще очень долго, когда они перебрались каждый в свои личные покои.

\- В Мидгарде рассказывают одну историю, – неспешно говорит он. Его пальцы лениво проводят две линии на груди Тора. – Про две великие реки. Одна течет из далеких земель, ее вода темна, поток мощный и непрерывный. Она берет свои истоки в прошлом и пересекает скалистые земли, у ее русла строгие пределы, а течение неизменно и неумолимо. Вторая вьется среди болот и тенистых лесов, над ее поверхностью стелется туман и стекает каплями с когтистых ветвей. Она быстро исчезает во мраке впереди, когда вливается в будущее. Они встречаются там, где еще ничего не определено, где все сущее живо и в то же время мертво.

Дыхание Тора овевает его лоб, и Локи думает: _о, как я по этому скучал_.

\- Если испить из первой реки, то вспомнишь и узнаешь все, что когда-либо было известно в мире. Вторая же – река забвения. Души умерших пьют её воду, чтобы забыть свою прошлую жизнь.

\- Какая странная история, – бормочет Тор. Его рука игриво обвивает плечи Локи. – Я знаю, что ты бы испил из той, которая сделает тебя всезнающим. Но тогда что бы ты делал со всеми своими книгами?

Локи хихикает и тычет Тора в бок. Тор перекатывается и утыкается лицом в изгиб его руки.

\- Кто же добровольно станет пить из второй реки, в любом случае? – спрашивает он, и Локи может лишь пожать плечами.

 

XXVII  
Всем известно, что он умело обращается с оружием дальнего боя, что он смертельно опасен с кинжалами и с копьем. Он знает, что это считается меньшей заслугой, нежели владение мечом или булавой, или умение наводить страх в рукопашном поединке. Его уклончивые движения на тренировочной площадке вызывают неодобрительные взгляды. Даже у Тора иногда такой же вид, и это всегда приводит Локи в отчаяние, толкая его за границы собственных возможностей до тех пор, пока зубы не прокусывают мякоть губ до крови, пока его мышцы не начинают гореть огнем, а сухожилия не дрожат на грани разрыва.

При свете дня они дерутся и борются, нанося друг другу удары и порезы, которые они зацелуют и обласкают ночью. Когда они тренируются вместе, Тор всегда останавливается, останавливает себя перед последним завершающим ударом, прежде чем он может ранить Локи.

Он не знает, что именно этим он и ранит его больше всего.

 

XXVIII  
При всей той магии, которой Локи владеет, есть кое-что, что он никогда не сможет наколдовать. Можно поменять форму, исказить, превратить в нечто другое, возможно изменить что угодно, но нельзя создать вещь из ничего. Он не может посеять семена зависимости в Торе. Он не может наколдовать в нем настоящую любовь.

Иногда он обдумывает эту навязчивую мысль, эту одержимость, голод, который грызет его кости, жажду схватить Тора, удержать его, разорвать на части и сожрать. Он задается вопросом, можно ли считать истиной саму идею, что если он _завладеет_ Тором, он будет на волосок ближе к самой сущности Тора, к тому, чем Локи никогда не стать самому.

 

XXIX  
У них гости из Альвхайма. Большой зал полон, а Тор пялится на него не скрывая интереса. Словно внезапный удар кинжалом страх пронзает внутренности Локи. Этот честный дурак разоблачит их грех своим простодушным поведением и сведет на нет все гигантские усилия, которые Локи приложил, чтобы сохранить это в тайне.

В известных ему землях магия сейд, которую он рискует практиковать, если и не запрещена, то по меньшей мере к ней относятся с подозрением. Он изучает старые фолианты, которые нашел в дальних альковах библиотеки, когда спустился вниз извилистым коридорами, по которым столетиями никто не ходил, он открыл город внутри города. Время здесь движется с иной скоростью, и когда он впервые отважился отправиться в залы, наполненные позабытыми знаниями, поиски обратной дороги заняли всю ночь. Он знает, то что он ищет не просто забыто, а вообще никому не известно. Укрываться от чужих взглядов – этим умением он овладел следуя указаниям в старых гримуарах. Быть невидимым даже для глаз Стража Врат, для самого Всеотца – это то, чего он раньше никогда не делал.

Сказано, что их личные покои, которые теперь становятся свидетелями поступков самой примитивной природы, укрыты от взора Хеймдалля, но все же Локи не доверяет этим словам в полной мере. Он не может подвергать собственную жизнь, жизнь _Тора_ такой опасности.

Нет никаких гарантий, что это можно воплотить в реальности, но с терпением и стойкостью он втайне экспериментирует, искажая тело и разум до неузнаваемых форм, потому что они оба совершают непростительное мерзкое действо. У него не хватает храбрости представить, как Один воспримет известие о низменных желаниях, которые приводят его сыновей в одну постель.

А сейчас этот глупый болван в простоте своего ума разрушит все, над чем он так тяжко трудился.

Это всегда ставило его в тупик, то как Тор носится все время со своими чувствами, словно с драгоценностями, которые он завоевал в бою, а теперь забрал с собой домой, чтобы показать асгардцам, чем он смог завладеть. Он прикрепляет их на свой шлем словно красный плюмаж, покачивающийся над головой. Он выставляет напоказ не только свой гнев, но и свою печаль, а также свое разочарование, свою радость и страсть, свою боль, и он не считает это слабостью. Он не думает, что это то, что стоит скрывать, о чем нужно лгать, чтобы защитить себя, и Локи завидует ему. Завидует его наивности, его – и с ним это случается впервые – _храбрости_.

 

XXX  
Они думают, что он ищет уединения, чтобы избегать людей, но они забывают о древнем нетронутом знании, скрытом в природе. Потерявшись в собственных мыслях, он уходит далеко в лес, и пребывает в благоговейном восторге от природы, часами напролет наблюдая за птицами, собирая травы, грибы и ягоды, безымянные коренья, применения которым больше никто не помнит. Он делает заметки, исписывает длинные свитки результатами своих наблюдений: о растениях, которых избегают все животные, о других, которые они собирают и прячут в своих норах. Иногда он спит в лесу, постелью ему служат мох и ветви и ароматные листья, а колыбельной – песня соловья, и животные не причиняют ему вреда. Сойки оберегают его сон, и их свист разбудит его, если что-то случится, но всякие твари тоже избегают его.

Он бог природы, он здесь дома.

 

XXXI  
Он знает, что наконец достиг успеха еще прежде, чем спускается к Биврёсту, чтобы испробовать заклинание на Хеймдалле. Оно срабатывает. Он совершил то, что не удавалось прежде никому, и на мгновение он застывает там, глядя Стражу Врат прямо в глаза, и в его голове роятся бесчисленные возможности, которые перед ним открывает это новое умение.

Полосы Радужного моста вибрируют под его ногами, и он думает, что он уже не тот хороший мальчик, которого Хеймдалль однажды предупреждал. И снова ему им не стать, больше никогда, не с этим знанием.

Он хочет рассказать кому-нибудь, рассказать Тору, рассказать своей матери, его сердце на грани того, чтобы взорваться, но это победа для одного. До него медленно доходит, что подобное оружие никогда не должно быть открыто миру.

 

XXXII  
Они оба знают, что если что-то взаимно, оно не обязательно оправдано или тем более праведно.

Тем не менее, есть в этом ощущение правильности и естественности. Как будто они делали это веками, в прежней жизни, и даже до нее, в жизнях, о которых у них не сохранилось воспоминаний, но ощущения остались, инстинкт влечет их друг к другу и они найдут друг друга в каждой жизни, которая может быть в будущем, в жизни после этой, и в следующей за ней.

Тор глядит на пряди волос, черную паутину, раскинувшуюся по его грудной клетке, как настоящая сеть паука, которую, и он это знает, его брат сплел вокруг него – звучит пугающе, но вокруг его сердца тоже. Щека Локи идеально ложится в выемку на его груди.

Тонкие губы движутся, Локи шепчет в тишине, теплый воздух бесшумно вьется над остывающей потной кожей Тора, и дрожь бежит вслед за ним. Тор думает, что это тепло – тоже магия, просто другого рода, приворот на его сердце, который соблазнил его и совратил. Посадил его сердце в клетку навсегда. Для этого Локи не нужно плести заклинание, размышляет он. Локи украл его сердце еще тогда, когда Норны только начали ткать нити их Судеб.

Это не беспокоит его. Не сейчас. Ни даже позже, это чувство ближе к беспомощности, нежели к сожалению. Он никогда не сожалеет.

Он считает, это печально, что Локи не знает, что Локи никогда не узнает, никогда не поймет, что ему не нужно колдовать, не нужно строить козни и плести интриги, ни постоянно что-то доказывать самому себе. Ему не нужно держать Тора, впившись в него всеми десятью ногтями, отчаянной крепкой хваткой, словно это Тор может развеяться дымом и искрами по одной лишь своей прихоти. Невзирая на все продуманные схемы и ловко сплетенные слова, которыми он владеет как оружием, Локи может быть иногда удивительно глупым, и Тор находит это настолько же тревожным, насколько и забавным.

\- Хотел бы я понимать магию, – роняет он в тишине. Но на самом деле он имеет в виду: _хотел бы я понимать тебя_. Возможно это глупая мысль, но иногда он думает, что если бы он владел магией, он бы подобрал ключ к Локи.

 

XXXIII  
Он превзошел ее. Это опустошающее, пугающее, ужасное чувство. Оно возникает и тогда, когда он смотрит на все с точки зрения фактов. Он знает точно, что хоть это и правильно, это не должно было произойти вот так.

Фригг одна из величайших ворожей в Асгарде; ее магия утонченная и мягкая, но в то же время наводящая ужас, когда в этом возникает нужда. Она удерживает идеальный баланс между крайностями, которых ее силы могут достичь, это идеал, который требуется Асгарду.

Он не был уверен, что сможет достичь этого, несмотря на все свои умения. Есть масса вещей, о которых он до сих пор ничего не знает, вещей, которые он намерен узнать, даже нарушая равновесие, и он не сомневается, что это вызовет беспокойство и неодобрение, но ничего не может с этим поделать. Жажда терзает его, гложет изнутри, это стремление расти, буять, как сорная трава, неухоженная и дикая, без всяких ограничений. Это единственная свобода, которую он знает здесь, увязнув в статусе, который был ему присвоен еще до рождения, в теле, которое не дотягивает ни до каких стандартов. С сердцем, предающим его собственную волю и тянущимся к тому, кого ему нельзя заполучить, которого он никогда не получит полностью, по-настоящему.

Это единственная свобода, которую он когда-либо получит.

 

XXXIV  
Он смотрит вниз, между их тел, зачарованный зрелищем члена Тора, исчезающего в нем, мыслью о глубине, в которую тот погружается, и это вызывает чувство, от которого перехватывает горло. Он любит это так сильно, но думает, что возможно он не должен так делать. Он думает, что каждый толчок, который превращает его в примитивное, голодное существо, не должен наполнять его таким огромным удовлетворением, но это ширится в животе и просачивается глубоко в сердце, словно драгоценное зелье.

На поверхность всплывает старое воспоминание. В глубине души его терзает вопрос, словно заноза под ногтем, маленькая, но раздражающая. Вопрос застревает в зубах, забивает горло, мешая дышать, пока наконец не вырывается:

\- Я стал тем, кого называют аргр? (2)

Тор прекращает двигаться, замирает глубоко в нем. Сквозь мокрые пряди, падающие на лицо, он глядит на Локи немигающим взглядом.  
\- Если ты делаешь это по любви, это нельзя клеймить как эрги.

Локи позволяет Тору приникнуть к нему в поцелуе, его разум хватается за то, что Тор не способен на ложь.

Только его сердце бьется в другом ритме.

 

XXXV  
Он не знает, когда стало легче облекать слова в иные одежды, чем те, которые должны быть на них, с тех пор ложь стала легче срываться с его языка, чем правда. Это стало его второй натурой, и едва ли есть улыбка или жест, которые он показывает миру, без сложной схемы, таящейся под ними, без скрытого мотива или плана.

Иногда он выдает наружу тяжелую правду, которая звучит как легкая ложь, и это единственный известный ему способ признаться в чем-либо.

\- Я люблю его нежнее, чем любой из вас, – говорит он друзьям Тора и прячет свое сердце за недоверчивым изгибом их бровей.

А иногда он целует Тора так, словно пытается вложить правду в рот Тора, правду, которую он не в состоянии сказать, правду, которую он искривил и изменил столько раз, что сам уже больше не помнит ее настоящую форму.

 

XXXVI  
Когда они были детьми, они обнаружили подземелья под цитаделью. Локи знал их прошлое, знал рассказы о подземельях, где каждый закоулок, каждая арка имела свою собственную историю, ужасную историю, жуткую сказку. Тору нравились такие уроки истории гораздо больше, чем уроки их наставников. Коридоры вились лабиринтами, но Локи знал их как свои пять пальцев, и Тор много раз думал о том, что если Локи бросит его здесь, его найдут намного позже, чем он умрет от жажды и голода. И все же он следует за Локи, всегда следует и никогда не задает вопросов – он иногда размышляет, что это очень символично, как он будет всегда следовать за Локи, всю свою жизнь, участвовать во всех интригах, всех шалостях, следовать на длинной привязи своей любви. Может быть он действительно дурак, как Локи и говорит, но он позволит Локи вести себя, пока все не закончится смертельной раной в сплетении белых нитей лжи, веселья и похоти.

Позже они отдаляются друг от друга. Он хочет прекратить это, хочет встряхнуть Локи и спросить у него, замечает ли он это, растет ли дыра и в его груди, но он страшится ответа. Они всегда были словно два небесных тела, движущихся по своим орбитам вокруг друг друга: и как есть на самом деле, Тор следует за ним, или Локи следует за Тором, он ни за что не смог бы ответить. Возможно, оба варианта. Он всегда верил, что это никогда не изменится, это нельзя изменить, потому что судьба предначертала им этот путь. Планеты могут сойти с орбиты лишь со взрывом и опустошающим катаклизмом.

Иногда Локи сбегает в подземелья под дворцом, чтобы заняться магией, спрятаться от мира, спрятаться даже от Тора. Но Тор отыскивает его здесь и останавливается за углом, чтобы посмотреть, как Локи практикуется, послушать его голос, когда тот стекает со стен, словно холодный конденсат, который циркулирует в закрытом пространстве, пойманный там навсегда, являясь его неотъемлемой частью. Когда его обнаружат, а его всегда обнаруживают, они сольются в тенях ниши и погрузятся в тела друг друга, подталкиваемые желанием, и Тор увлечет своего брата туда, на сырой холодный пол, чтобы получить компенсацию за каждый час, который Локи провел там без него.

В подземельях нет ни звуков, ни естественного освещения. Этот мир живет сам по себе, вне корней и ветвей Иггдрасиля, и в эти благословенные часы они могут позволить себе верить, что во всем мире их лишь двое: Тор и Локи в пустом мире, и этот мир идеален. Подобная мысль полна боли, и она рвет сердце: они смогут мирно жить только если вселенная погибнет, когда не останется жизни кроме растений и животных, планеты завершат свой путь по орбите, звезды вспыхнут последний раз перед тем как остыть. Лишь в подобных крайностях они могут найти безупречность, которую разделят на двоих.

 

XXXVII  
За его спиной начинают шептаться. Сейд вьется за ним, словно поднятая шагами пыль, и он узнает, насколько это отвратительно. Он практикуется вместе с Фригг в уединенных потайных местах ее сада, или сам в многочисленных убежищах, которые он обнаружил в своих скрытных путешествиях по Асгарду, безрассудно решив держаться подальше от людей. Теперь он стал умнее, он видит преимущества в том, чтобы затеряться среди них. Он пришел к выводу, что для того чтобы обмануть их, перехитрить и манипулировать ими, он должен знать их природу.

Каждое оскорбление отдает горечью в животе, и он ведет себя с каждым насмешливо, оплетая их словами своих песен и скользко-ехидных колкостей, выплескивая обиду на тех, кто достаточно остер умом, чтобы понять его. Они не понимают сперва, они не ожидают, что сын Одина, придворный шут, нанесет ответный удар и высечет их имена в вечности своими песнями. Они не ожидают, что младший сын, который не удался как мужчина, будет таким дерзким. Он наблюдает как тупое опьянение сменяется пониманием, и его затапливает восторг столь острый, словно кончик ножа.

Он облизывает губы, пытаясь поймать вкус ликования и ожидая почувствовать медный привкус крови, но обнаруживает вместо этого горечь яда.

 

XXXVIII  
Люди сами строят себе клетки. Клетки из множества вещей, условностей, ожиданий, из вины и любви и страсти, из всего, чем они хотят обладать. Он держится на расстоянии от всего этого, отбрасывает любые привязанности (кроме _одной конкретной_ , ее отбросить он не может) поэтому ему не приходится беспокоиться о потерях, но это одинокая жизнь. Как это ни парадоксально, размышляет он, свобода и есть его клетка. Он бегает в ней по кругу, кусая сам себя за хвост.

 

XXXIX  
На границе с Йотунхаймом какие-то небольшие стычки. Варги (4) рискнули спуститься вниз с ледяных холмов на богатые тучные поля вдоль границ и устроили бойню, разорив запасы и уничтожив урожай. Тор просто помешан на том, чтобы взглянуть на это лично, у него просто руки чешутся испробовать себя в настоящих битвах, а не только в тех, что ограничены тренировочной площадкой. Локи присоединяется к нему по той же причине, но с другим оружием, и это первый раз, когда он использует сейд для оказания поддержки в битве. Он смотрит на выражения лиц их друзей, вес его слова сравнялся с ударом их оружия, и видит желание, всегда желание.

 

XL  
Корка крови на спине Тора запеклась и отваливается хлопьями. Вода в ванне становится ржавого оттенка, и Локи фыркает, вжимая губку сильнее. Красные отметины, которые он процарапывает на коже брата, распаляют желание, но он проглатывает его, пока что.

\- Как ты вообще умудрился испачкать спину?

Смех Тора отскакивает от стен. Его тело излучает довольство, определенную сытость, которую он может получить только после хорошей драки.  
\- Некоторые сражаются в центре поля боя, брат.

Он не видит, как хмурая морщинка прорезает лоб Локи, но на этот раз она быстро разглаживается.  
\- Больше похоже на то, что вывалялся в луже выплеснутой крови, словно бешенный пёс.

Тор несильно пихает Локи локтем и для пущего эффекта брызгает назад водой.

\- О, твои пальцы просто благословение для моих ноющих мышц. Немного левее, брат.

\- Я тебе не служанка, – ворчит Локи, но тем не менее выполняет просьбу.

\- Нет. Ты куда более умный и хорошенький, чем любая из них, – говорит Тор, и судя по голосу, он точно ухмыляется.

Пальцы Локи вонзаются в плоть прямо под его лопатку, словно он хочет вырвать эти слова из сердца Тора, он отталкивает брата и цедит сквозь оскаленные зубы.  
\- Будь ты проклят!

Его кулак с гулким звуком впечатывается в чужую спину.

\- За что? – Тор оглядывается на него с недоумением.

\- Хорошенький? – выплевывает Локи.

\- Брат, это была всего лишь шутка. Ты _красивый_.

\- Есть разница между двумя этими словами!

Тор глядит на него так открыто, что Локи внезапно не понимает, как он мог вообще подумать, что Тор мог подразумевать какую-то двусмысленность. Он мучительно простодушен для этого.

\- Что такое, Локи?

Локи потирает лоб.  
\- Только не говори мне, что ты никогда не слышал, какими именами меня величают за моей спиной.

\- Именами? Какими именами?

В тишине кажется, будто эти слово вырывают из него силой, и он рычит.  
\- Аргр.

Тор неожиданно таращится на него так, словно это именно он использует оскорбительные выражения.  
\- Как они посмели?! Кто это был?

\- Это не имеет значения.

\- Конечно имеет! Скажи мне, чтобы я мог свернуть их трусливые шеи!

\- Ты уже не можешь возместить ущерб, Тор. Ты не можешь задушить слухи, свернув чью-то шею. Это словно строить стену на пути у лавины.

\- Это была бы толстая стена, – бормочет Тор, и Локи не может удержаться от слабой улыбки. – Они дураки, Локи. Ты не аргр. Не принимай их ядовитые слова близко к сердцу. Они всего лишь завидуют.

 _Они боятся меня. Они презирают меня. Но они не завидуют_ , думает Локи, но вслух не произносит ничего.

Он смотрит, как капли воды стекают прозрачными ручейками по измазанной груди Тора. Они словно грязные дороги, которые не ведут никуда. Капли падают темными жемчужинами в ванну, и Тор снова безупречен и незапятнан. Локи невольно задается вопросом, сможет ли он когда-нибудь запятнать Тора навсегда. Эта мысль будит что-то глубоко в нем, то чему он не озаботился дать названия, но оно ворочается от голода и его прикосновение обжигает.

\- Ты бы сражался в моих битвах вместо меня. Ты бы позволил своей коже покрыться ранами, а крови пролиться, если бы это было ради моего спасения, – произносит он, его голос звучит странно.

Тор не кивает, он не думает, что это необходимо, потому как то, что сказал Локи правда. Он бы сделал все это и даже больше. Хоть он и не знает, хорошо это или плохо.

 

XLI  
\- Ложь такой же инструмент, как и правдивые слова. Только глупец не понимает этого.

Ни один из них не может сказать, как они опять перегрызлись. Это не редкость в эти дни; они сцепляются из-за каждого слова, каждого поступка, который не находит отклика в другом, и они дерутся и трощат и месят друг друга, пытаясь заставить изменить мнение и пересмотреть ценности, так что искры сыплются и их члены загораются огнем – тем не менее, они не видят, что сбились с пути, они не видят ценности в этих различиях.

\- Ложь необходима. Она иногда есть само милосердие, иногда – мир, иногда это только забава, – утверждает Локи.

\- Прямой путь единственно верный.

\- Прямой путь скучный.

Той же ночью Локи, доказывая свою правоту, кусает Тора в шею, остро и долго, чтобы остался след, втягивая кожу так, словно пытаясь высосать упрямство, всю ошибочность мышления прямо из Тора.

На следующий день он стоит неподалеку, когда Тор, чтобы отделаться от шуток своих друзей, выдумывает историю о страстной служанке, которая проявила слишком много энтузиазма.

Локи молча наблюдает за ним. Он выжидает весь день, оставаясь тенью на периферии зрения Тора, спокойный, как лед на поверхности скал. Наблюдать за тем, как Тор сходит с праведного пути, приносит некое удовлетворение, хоть и смердящее гнилью. Если он не может получить это, не может примерить это на себя, он хочет это испортить, украсть его блеск и сделать их похожими. Другого пути, чтобы это сработало попросту нет, учитывая целую вселенную различий зияющую между ними.

Они наедине в покоях Локи, и Тор внутри него, когда Локи шепчет:  
\- Кто лжец однажды – лжец всегда.

\- Ты сделал это лишь для того, чтобы доказать свою точку зрения, – шипит Тор.

\- Да, чтобы доказать, что любой, у кого есть тайны, может идти и другим путями, кроме прямых. И нет в мире существа, у которого бы не было тайн.

 

XLII  
\- Возможно, – нахмурившись говорит Тор, – тебе стоит использовать традиционное оружие на тренировочной площадке.

Злобная гримаса искажает лицо Локи. Неуклюжие, бесхитростные слова его брата не трудно истолковать: _твоя магия сейд подлая и позорит тебя и твою семью. Если бы ты был настоящим мужчиной, ты бы одолел противника своими собственными руками._

Он наглухо закрывается внутри своего разума и тела, тянет за струны, с которыми раньше только забавлялся и всегда безуспешно. Он сворачивается сам в себя как в раковину, сливая дух и плоть воедино, и когда он бросается вперед, он уже не один – полдюжины его двойников атакуют Тора. Они схожи во всем, от их движений до злого, полного ненависти взгляда глаз – темных колодцев, полных обвинений. Океан горечи и разочарования. Бесконечная глубина отвращения к самому себе там, куда не может дотянуться ни один луч света, и никто никогда не видел чудовищ, живущих там, шевелящих челюстями на самом дне, пожирающих все нежное и ласковое.

Удивление на лице Тора – непривычный бальзам для души Локи, от горького аромата которого у него наворачиваются слезы на глаза.

 

XLIII  
Трудно сказать, проросла ли идея из его склонности к озорству, из практик по изменению своего облика или из кровожадного желания мести за подлые и мерзкие слова (каждое из них – дыра, которую он не может залатать, рана в месте, до которого он не может дотянуться; _эрги, нитин, сординн_ ). (5)

В таверне его никто не узнает в этом облике, Локи замаскировался под полоумного старика, хотя он все еще хочет найти способ менять свой запах, а не только внешность. Сидя за стойкой, он убеждается, что владелец заведения разглядел блеск трех золотых яблок у него за пазухой, они крепко прижаты к груди, под защитой и бдительным надзором. Это легко. Он научился читать в других жадность, зависть и желание. Локи как никто другой знает, что желание определяет людей, как оно опасно, желание – это оружие, которое можно повернуть против них. Его собственное желание – его вечное бремя, которое давит ему на плечи и повергает его на колени, когда он уверен, что его никто не видит. Он позволяет ему господствовать только когда он наблюдает за Тором издалека, из теней.

\- Эй, мой грустный друг, откуда у тебя это, – спрашивает хозяин таверны. На устах Локи уже заготовлена ложь, сладкая как мед.

\- О, ну мне хватило смекалки принести бродячую кошку богине Фрейе. Всем известно, что она любит этих тварей более всего на свете. И она дала мне три яблока Идунн в знак своей благодарности.

Это и вправду не его вина, что ослепленный жадностью, тавернщик приносит мешок полный диких котов и выпускает их во дворце Фрейи. Ее вопли должно быть были слышны даже в Альвхайме.

 

XLIV  
\- В конце концов, это твоя вина, – он коршуном глядит на Тора. На его губах, с которых срывается рычание, легкая тень улыбки того типа, который перечерчивает его лицо так, словно оно было рассечено клинком. У его слов привкус крови, и он смакует этот пряный вкус на языке. Он так долго хранил для них место, еще с самого начала, место, в которое слова будут обронены, и он хочет обыграть Тора и произнести эти слова прежде, чем тот скажет их. – Ты начал это.

\- Что? – хмурится Тор, смущенный, будто не он сейчас сказал Локи, что они должны затаиться на некоторое время, потому что их друзья ( _их_ друзья, всегда, как будто не было очевидно, что они лишь _его_ друзья) едва не застукали их. Но честно говоря, Локи мало это заботит, если вероятность разоблачения ранит Тора так сильно, как ужас в его глазах ранит самого Локи. Кажется, не только Локи носит на себе эти ненавистные отметины. Он может видеть каждую из них в осторожности, которую проявляет Тор.

Возможно, придет время, когда позором будет считаться даже присутствие рядом с ним.

Эта мысль задевает что-то жизненно важное в его груди, и он повторяет слова снова и снова, скрывая их лживую фальшь даже от самого себя, и они падают на предназначенное им место, но только много позже он осознает, что совершенно не важно, кто бы их произнес: их тяжесть останется навсегда внутри _него_.

\- В тот день ты принудил меня к этому.

Тор просто стоит там, словно на краю обрыва, и они знают, если он упадет, упадут оба. Быть может, так было всегда. Бесконечные циклы причинения боли друг другу.

 _Прочитай меня, брат_ , внезапно думает Локи с последней каплей здравого ума, и это желание словно бесконечное падение. На мгновение он задумывается, что несправедливо ожидать, что Тор разгадает ложь, когда даже у него самого проблемы с ее разгадыванием.

\- Как ты мог сказать такое? – бормочет Тор – Это не было насилием!

Взгляд Локи впивается в брата, словно тот новое произведение искусства, только что открытое взорам. Тор обнажен перед ним сейчас. Он задет, ему больно, и как всегда, когда это касается Тора, все вокруг дрожит и вибрирует от ярости. Слой хвастливой удали уже сполз, и Локи может видеть сырую кровоточащую сердцевину, и это прекрасно, потому что это его рук дело. Он нанес рану и вонзил в нее пальцы и развел края, чтобы посмотреть, есть ли там что-то внутри кроме громов и молний, что-нибудь ценное, например, безоблачность и спокойствие. Никто прежде такого не делал, никто никогда не видел Тора слабым, покорным и абсолютно серьезным.

Локи не осознает этого в данный момент, но вот он источник пагубной склонности, которая проявится позже, и в этом вся печаль: он попадает под власть ложного убеждения, что единственный путь увидеть эту внутреннюю суть снова, почувствовать ее вкус, насладиться тем фактом, что он имеет влияние на брата – это причинять Тору боль.

\- Посмотри на себя. Ты больше и сильнее, – шипит он. – Разве у меня были шансы? Это твоя вина.

Тор отшатывается назад, словно он пропустил удар. Словно _поверил_ ему.

Внутри Локи вспыхивает гнев, и он бросается вперед. Это хищная жажда крови, сырого мяса; он впивается в Тора ногтями и зубами, поцелуями, которые доставляют больше боли чем удовольствия, и Тор позволяет это ему. Его руки обвиваются вокруг железных плеч Тора, и они падают вместе, переплетясь, соединившись навсегда.

Той ночью каждое прикосновение Локи словно наказание за все те вещи, которые нельзя уничтожить. Такие как доверие Тора; такие как привязь между ними, которая, затягиваясь крепче, лишь режет что-то внутри него. Такие вещи как эмоции он не может растоптать. Он даже не может дать им названия.

Он пытается сказать все эти вещи без слов и терпит неудачу, так как Тор понимает только слова.

 

XLV  
Иногда он размышляет над старой сказкой: о двух реках, несущих в своих руслах всеведенье и забвение. Он задумывается над вопросом Тора. _Кто же добровольно станет пить из второй реки?_

Иногда ему хочется испить из нее, выпить ее всю до капли.

 _Я бы хотел забыть тебя_ , думает он, и эта мысль звучит в его уме словно тоскливый вздох. Но поцелуй, который он запечатлевает на коже между лопатками Тора, полон отчаяния, он утекает в вечность.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4. Дно

XLVI  
В последнее время к нему приходят старые воспоминания, он вертит их, рассматривая со всех сторон. Возможно, были какие-нибудь крошечные метки, малейшие трещинки, которые могли бы предсказать будущее, если бы он обратил на них внимание. Но это не его территория, а Локи, анализировать все, разбирать на части, складывать обратно, чтобы создать новую чудовищную форму, сам он не может ничего с этим поделать, даже если это рвет струны его сердца одну за другой.

Истина проста и такова: однажды когда-то они были неразлучны, неразделимы.

Он помнит, как в дождливые дни, когда небеса обрушивались на землю, они сооружали убежище в своей спальне, палатку из одеял, шкур и покрывал, и прятались в этом лабиринте, прихватив утащенную из кухни еду, подушки, игрушки и книги, и притворялись, что они участвуют в самом настоящем приключении. Они бы там и спали, и ели все время, если бы их мать не пришла и не велела им разобрать палатку.

Они больше не участвуют в приключениях вместе, и от этого Тору тоскливо, он думает о том времени, о тусклом свете под одеялами, где каждая угроза была всего лишь выдумкой.

 

XLVII  
Лишь он знает, что частично это трусость, то что для побега он выбрал время, когда Тор далеко за пределами Асгарда и наверняка участвует в очередной бессмысленной охоте. Он не думает, что была бы хоть какая-то разница, даже будь Тор сейчас здесь, но его отсутствие все упрощает.

Как раз за день до этого одно его заклинание пошло не так, и было чистой удачей, что он смог обратить его вспять прежде, чем оно смогло нанести ему серьезный вред. Это было нелегко – признать, что ему нужна помощь в том, чтобы совершенствоваться. Он всегда полагался только на себя самого, избегая даже мысли о том, чтобы попросить чьей-то помощи. Фригг с ее магией, завязанной на согласии и добровольности, достигла своих пределов, чтобы обучить его чему-то еще.

Ходят слухи, что есть маг, который оградился от Асгарда и живет высоко в горах. Мужчина, практикующий магию женщин, искаженный и темный; за это его изгнал собственный народ, и Локи не питает иллюзий на тему, разделил ли бы он ту же участь, не будь он сыном Одина.

Говорят, маг живет там, где бродят только волки, и даже еще дальше, где столбы ледяных деревьев скребут по небесному холсту, а дневной свет окончательно проиграл тьме. Говорят, он живет там как зверь, спит среди зверей, ест с ними, зубами рвет добычу на части. Локи смеется над страхом невежд, над этим очевидным непониманием, невозможностью понять природу магии сейд.

Он не берет с собой много вещей, лишь подбитый мехом плащ, книги и набор ножей – подарок Тора, его трофей, добытый в одной из битв. Он даже не пытается оправдать эту слабость, нарастить на ней толстую шкуру, которая скроет то, что есть на самом деле.

Он говорит только своей матери, что его не будет некоторое время, и запечатывает свою комнату, как будто то, что он хочет спрятать на самом деле находится там, а не в его уме и сердце.

 

XLVIII  
Он никогда не понимал, почему Тор не ценит тихую и простую красоту снега. Снег – чуждое понятие в Асгарде, но когда они были детьми, они иногда сопровождали своего отца в путешествиях по Альвхайму. Они могли бы играть, качаться, нырять в нем как рыба в воде, но Тор замерзал слишком быстро и ему надоедало. Сам же Локи никогда не ощущал холода.

Он хотел бы, чтобы Тор сейчас был рядом. Возможно, Тор бы заставил его вернуться, хотя бы на некоторое время, вернуться назад и притвориться, что у них все хорошо. Возможно, они смогли бы избежать тех перемен, которые, Локи чувствует, поджидают его впереди, они могли бы задержать их попросту игнорируя или применяя самообман. Потому что перемены придут, он в этом уверен. Что бы ни ждало в конце пути, уже ничего не будет таким как прежде, никогда.

Среди деревьев не темно: он ясно видит тропу в снегу, поскольку лунный свет просачивается сквозь ветви над головой и освещает все вокруг. Его окружает мирная тишина. Он слышит хруст своих шагов и больше ничего. Он спит у подножия деревьев, кутаясь в плащ, согреваясь магическим светом, который едва ли дает какое-то тепло. Он пересекает тропы различных животных, находит убежище в пещерах медведей, и звери никогда не причиняют ему вреда. Белые стволы и ветви сходятся над его головой и строят стену вокруг него, мягкую и прекрасную.

Ему очень нравится здесь, и он не чувствует себя одиноким или потерявшимся. Он все еще не видит, что это лишь первый шаг на пути, по которому уже не повернешь назад.

Ворон каркает над его головой, наблюдая за ним умными острыми глазами. Он перескакивает с ветки на ветку. Он следит за Локи оценивающим расчетливым взглядом, словно это уже испытание, которое тот должен пройти, и это легко может оказаться правдой. Он следует за птицей, потому что знает, ворон ведет его туда, куда ему нужно попасть.

 

XLIX  
Элдред ждет его, словно связан с ним, будто Локи всегда было суждено пройти этим путем.

Маг выглядит иссушенным, но точно определить его возраст невозможно. У него хитрые глаза и вызывающая тревогу полуулыбка. Когда Локи доходит до хижины, которую Элдред построил сам, видит его изношенные одежды, разочарование и сомнения выпускают свои когти. Его временное пристанище – тесная комнатушка в задней части хижины – так разительно отличается от того, к чему он привык под высокими сводами дворца в Асгарде, и он думает, как бы Тор сейчас насмехался, что его щепетильности придется встретить свой конец здесь.

Элдред особо не расспрашивает, он направляет Локи отрывистыми словами и жестами, похоже, он не привык болтать, и Локи не может винить его за это. Элдред зовет его по имени, хотя Локи не представлялся, но и не ведет себя соответственно титулу Локи, это вызывает одновременно раздражение и облегчение.

 

L  
Дни напролет они только и делают, что наблюдают за животными. Они неподвижно сидят на вершине скалы, пока дни сменяются ночами, и луна истончается до бледного узкого разреза на небе. Мороз карабкается вверх по их конечностям и приковывает их к скале, словно они ее часть. Дикие животные безбоязненно пересекают поляну перед ними, а они тихо наблюдают. Элдред не давал ему заданий, и Локи безмолвно изучает рисунок полета птиц, как они снижаются, когда они садятся на землю, их движения в плавном полете, и в его уме отпечатывается каждый взмах крыльев, каждый штрих пера.

Он знает, что это урок, в котором требуется столько же терпения и послушания, сколько и в магии.

 _Познай то, что ты хочешь использовать для своих целей_ , шепотом говорит ему Элдред, и это не звучит как человеческий шепот, это больше похоже на то, как ветер свистит в голых ветвях. _Как ты можешь стать одним из них, если ты не знаешь их природу?_

Локи с болью в груди думает, что это должно быть урок, который он провалил, когда был среди своих.

 

LI  
Он теряет счет времени. Само понятие времени неизвестно здесь, его следы не оставляют отпечатков вокруг них.

У него занимает недели или даже месяцы, чтобы трансформировать свое тело в сороку, и Локи едва не ломает шею при первой же попытке взлететь.

Другие заклинания и наговоры приходят постепенно, они темные по своей природе, искаженные и запрещенные. Они просачиваются в их занятия словно черная грязь, но в них есть своя искра и нечто знакомое, чему Локи рад. Они коренятся глубже, но в нетвердой почве, хаотично разрастаясь и выпуская побеги, появление которых он до сих пор не может предугадать.

Изменения затрагивают не только его тело. Сила, которая струится по его венам, искажает что-то в потайных уголках его разума, смещает струны в его сердце, вьет жгуты из нервов, пока их порядок не начинает подходить целям сейд, пока в нем не появляется нечто, взывающее к ней, звучащее с ней в унисон. Иногда он верит, что она живет своей жизнью, ужасное жуткое существо, которое он разбудил, и оно требует свою долю, свой собственный путь, и поводок выскальзывает из пальцев Локи. Его смывает безжалостный сильный поток, и чем больше он барахтается, тем больше сейд опутывает его.

Элдред ведет его не подгоняя, словно маячащий впереди болотный огонек. Он пропускает магию через него, направляя его невидимыми пальцами, прощупывает его разум и измеряет глубину его сердца. Локи презирает это вторжение в личное пространство, в участки, которые он хочет сохранить неприкосновенными ото всех. Он страшится того, что Элдред может найти там, что он с этим сделает, преобразит, раскрошит на куски, пачкая все чистое, что осталось в нем.

 

LII  
Заклинание, которое он создает именно того рода, из-за которого на сейдконах (6) клеймо позора и разврата. Он один в хижине, наконец избавившись от ненавистного присмотра Элдреда. Это желание зрело в нем целый век, самому исследовать и попробовать свои возможности, окунуться в поток и испить из его вод. Он хочет отыскать путь, чтобы заставить ее работать, чтобы подчинить ее себе без помощи Элдреда, чье постоянное присутствие вызывает в нем лишь негодование, но она не уступает и явно сильнее. Он захлебывается от одного глотка, капли темной магии опаляют и выворачивают его легкие, скребут его грудь изнутри, каждое неприрученное заклинание словно удар кнута по его плоти. Из его горла вырывается звук, который принадлежит не ему, как и слова, стекающие с его губ; слова, которые он никогда не знал, слова, которые он забыл и слова, которые он должен был бы узнать гораздо позже, сейчас они приходят к нему по приказу, который отдал не он.

Теперь он это понимает, но уже слишком поздно. Элдред приоткрыл дверь и оставил его стоять на страже, а он самоуверенно распахнул ее шире – но все, на что хватает его сил охранять, это крошечная трещина, а не проход, который он только что открыл. По-настоящему он всегда страшился лишь одного: что если он потеряет контроль над собственным телом и разумом, что если кто-то другой будет держать поводок в своих руках, и сейчас происходит именно это. Он не уверен, что сможет оправиться от этого. Черная магия течет сквозь его разум темными волнами, сокрушая его неподготовленный дух, клетку за клеткой, сегмент за сегментом, и он знает, что больше никогда не станет прежним. То, что останется больше нельзя будет назвать личностью.

И, утопая, он внезапно слышит, как другой голос присоединяется к колдовству, чувствует силу, которая останавливает поток, сгибает его и в конце концов поворачивает в том направлении, в котором Локи так и не смог. Он чувствует, как чужие руки тянут его, хватаются за одежду, тащат за руки и ноги, но ему уже все равно.

\- Ты глупый мальчишка, – он слышит голос Элдреда, просачивающийся сквозь шум потока в его ушах, – ты думаешь, что можешь сам делать то, что всегда делали только двое?

Затем следует отдаленно знакомое ощущение, что в него проникли и заполнили, и сквозь отвращение он чувствует, как его затапливает облегчение, бьет ему в грудь, как волна чистого наслаждения. Он не кричит. Порванные в клочья голосовые связки будто слиплись у него в горле

Он знает, этим Элдред что-то показывает ему, и это не наказание, а урок повиновения. Его разум размягчается и крошится, медленно распадется на куски, словно древесина в огне, и рассыпается в пригоршню пепла. Слова, которые метались в нем до этого, ударяясь в хрупкие стенки и разрушая их, сметая все на своем пути сквозь его дух и тело, теперь пребывают в ужасном и в то же время прекрасном порядке, и наконец Локи понимает, каким глупцом он был, полагая, что когда-либо сможет стать чем-то большим, нежели смиренным вместилищем этой силы.

Его тело сотрясается от каждого толчка и рывка, мышцы сокращаются вокруг вторжения Элдреда. Его тело трется о песчаную поверхность земли, и он постепенно распадается на части, и в какой-то момент просветления он думает: что-то от него все же останется в этом нечестивом месте. Во время кульминации его губы движутся, будто по своей воле.

\- Тор, – имя срывается с его губ инстинктивно, привычное завершение, чтобы обозначить финал, но теперь это слово пустой звук, и на его языке привкус опилок. Он не помнит тяжести молодого тела на своем, веса сильной руки поперек своей груди. Он позабыл это чувство, когда хочешь, чтобы никто и никогда не брал тебя, кроме одного единственного.

Он перекатывается на бок. Отстраненно чувствует жаркую струйку, стекающую по изгибу его задницы, и одновременно улавливает душный пьянящий аромат почвы, и его разум пытается ухватиться за обрывки давно ушедшего другого запаха. Возможно, именно так и работает сосуд, тупо думает он, вот что остается после всего: сухость, пустота, так разительно отличающаяся от его прежнего опыта, от постоянно возрождающегося желания того, кем он никогда не должен был обладать

 

LIII  
Времена года в этом месте капризны, Локи скоро узнает об этом. Они приходят и уходят, сменяясь иногда за один день, а иногда, кажется, длятся целое десятилетие. Никто не ведет подсчетов, сколько он прожил на вершине горы. Даже дни и ночи изменчивы: они длятся непредсказуемые отрезки времени. Быть может, иногда задумчиво размышляет, мир вокруг изменился, прошло время и о нем забыли.

Быть может, уже нет и Великого Древа.

В его мыслях о том, что самого мира может не быть, нет облегчения, нет острой боли, ни зависти, ни гордыни. Было предсказано, что это его долг, повалить Древо.

Он до сих пор помнит взгляд единственного ока Всеотца, пронзительный, расчетливый, когда Локи, в стремлении понравиться и угодить, показывает представление, впервые используя свою сейд: ледяной Иггдрасиль. В том взгляде, наблюдающим за ним, оценивающим его, был дикий огонь надвигающегося страха.

В конце концов, все они знают старое пророчество о конце всего сущего.

Он хочет посмотреть, как всевидящее око Одина округлилось бы теперь, когда его сейд эволюционировала. Временами он мечтает об этом, о надвигающемся страхе, о поваленном Великом Древе, о высвобожденной сейд, о доказательстве, что он может обладать той же степенью величия, что и Тор, разве что только другой природы.

Иногда он просыпается в слезах.

 

LIV  
Он не уверен, что мир действительно изменился, но он кажется скучным и бесцветным даже когда он оставляет позади снежное покрывало на вершине горы. Теперь в его глазах золотое сияние Асгарда не более чем фальшивый блеск меди, а само королевство кажется маленьким.

Новость о его возвращении опережает его, но ему нет до этого дела. У него есть время, чтобы упорядочить собственные чувства, укрепить себя перед встречей с теми, кто когда-то был дорог его сердцу. Он не знает, так ли это до сих пор. Их лица – черновые наброски углем на стене его памяти. Его отец, его мать, Тор.

_Тор._

Желчь предвкушения поднимается до самого горла, и он не может решить, настоящее ли оно или всего лишь отпечаток старого чувства, которое он больше не ощущает в себе.

 

LV  
Он обнаруживает, что кое-что неизменно до сих пор: невзирая на все, что он говорил сам, невзирая на все, что он видел сам, никакое количество лжи не может превратить правду в ложь.

_Тор._

Достаточно одного лишь взгляда, и оковы, которые, как он вообразил, более не существуют, вновь захлопываются на нем.

Такое с ним впервые, он смотрит на них и находит, что они чудовищны в своей нежности.

 

LVI  
Проходят недели, прежде чем у Тора выходит застать его врасплох, впрочем, Локи теперь скользкая штучка. Он приходит и уходит так, словно его подхватил ветер и унес прочь, и никто не имеет понятия, когда и куда он устремился. Он просачивается сквозь трещины в стенах и ускользает в щель под дверью.

Новости и слухи резво расходятся во все стороны, он быстро это усвоил, так как не единожды это происходило по его замыслу. Вероятно, этот раз ничем не отличается – но даже он не может сказать: его спусковой крючок гораздо сложнее теперь, гораздо чувствительней, чем когда-либо до этого, и никто не видит руку, которая сталкивает камешек с обрыва, чтобы он перерос в лавину под конец. Он хочет увидеть разрушения, которые она может нанести, даже если в итоге она возможно обрушится ему на голову – как это обычно и происходит, если в уравнении появляется Тор.

Тор охотник, Локи вспоминает об этом сейчас, когда его брат подстерегает его за углом. Тор не прикасается к нему. Из боязни, что Локи ответит отказом. Интимной близости его тела достаточно, чтобы провернуть хитрость, достаточно, чтобы Тор поверил, будто Локи смягчился. Едва сдерживаемый гнев идет рябью под золотистой кожей, и губы Локи кривятся в ухмылке.

\- Как ты мог позволить ему?.. – Есть даже что-то милое в том, что Тор не может договорить до конца из-за душащего его гнева.

\- Почему бы и нет? – с вызовом бросает Локи. Ярость Тора сочится сквозь поры, и вновь раздувает еще не до конца остывший пепел удовольствия в животе у Локи.

Он все еще ухмыляется, когда Тор пробивает насквозь стену рядом с его головой. Один взмах ресниц, вот и вся его реакция.

\- Никто не смеет прикасаться к тебе! Никто другой!

Локи откидывает голову назад, хитро смотрит на Тора из-под полуприкрытых век.

\- А что бы ты сделал по этому поводу? Отправился бы в горы и схватил Колдуна за шею? Стал бы на отцовский помост и провозгласил бы, что я принадлежу только тебе? Ты бы хотел, чтобы на мне была метка с твоим именем, брат? Хотел бы заклеймить меня, как быка?

Тор лишь молча глядит, потому что ответ “да“, он бы сделал все это и даже больше. Вместо этого он хватает Локи за волосы на затылке и оттягивает назад, а сам приникает к бледному изгибу тонкой шеи и кусает ее, потому что это единственная метка, которую он может поставить на Локи.

\- Ты думаешь, ты единственный во всем мире? Иногда я просто ищу кого-нибудь, кого-угодно, чтобы переписать _следы_ , которые ты оставил на моей коже, потому что я больше не могу их выносить. Мне нужен чей-то другой запах на мне. Я не твоя собственность. Ты не владеешь мною, Тор.

Это не ложь, хотя он видит, какое Тор прикладывает усилие, чтобы она стала таковой. Есть какая-то ирония в том, что он, с другой стороны, хочет, превратить собственную ложь в правду.

Это не ложь, но в этом возможно больше желания, нежели правды. Он стремится выяснить, есть ли кто-либо еще где-то там, кто может подарить ему то же удовольствие. Ему хочется верить, что он может прожить без Тора, что его мир не ограничивается Тором.

\- А что если бы хотел? Что если бы я хотел этого в обмен на то, чтобы ты владел мною? – шепчет Тор в его кожу, прямо в нервы и клетки и струны, которые всегда принадлежали ему, и смешок застревает в горле Локи, словно откровенное желание.

Это знание должно быть победой: Тор привязан к нему, вопреки всем доводам разума Тор принадлежит ему. Но в этом есть и доля иронии: момент победы является и моментом поражения, потому что эта связь не может быть односторонней, а Локи не может превратить ложь в правду.

Он не понимает, как Тор может хотеть кого-то столь искаженного и подлого. Это пугает его, потому что каждой навязчивой идее, каждой страсти однажды приходит конец. Однажды Тор проснется и увидит его, кем он на самом деле является, потому что никакое притворство не может длиться вечно, он хорошо это знает. Тор увидит то, что другие увидели еще столетия назад, и Локи страшится этого, к подобному нельзя быть готовым.

\- Возьми меня, брат… возьми меня… – стонет он, пока руки Тора рвут его мантию, дотрагиваются до его кожи, возможно и до его сердца тоже. Еще одна ложь рвется из него наружу, вертится на языке. – Возьми меня так, чтобы ты никогда не захотел никого другого, кроме меня.

Но быть может он имеет в виду что-то другое. Быть может он имеет в виду это: _так чтобы я никогда не захотел никого другого, кроме тебя._

 

LVII  
Каждый раз, когда они это делают, каждый раз, когда пытаются урвать кусочек друг от друга, это на вкус как победа. Он оставляет злые отметины на коже Тора, следы любви и ненависти, и они являются красноречивыми знаками греха, который они держат в тайне, но Локи хочет объявить о нем всем, чтобы каждый знал, что он развратил золотого принца в этого грешного зверя, который ищет наслаждений в своем собственном брате. Его разочаровывает, что его собственный триумф оборачивается поражением для других людей, а его выигрыш никогда не станет выигрышем и для других. Его победы вызывают сомнения, как и все остальное, что касается его.

Он подгоняет Тора, хотя его брат и так толкается в его тело, будто лишившись разума, он просит о большем, даже когда чувствует больше боли нежели удовольствия, потому что чем ниже Тор падает, тем ближе он к Локи. Потому что выше сам Локи не поднимется никогда. Потому что за всем этим стоит неумолимая правда: нет такого количества лжи и уловок, нет таких личин, которые он может примерить, чтобы они могли поднять его туда, где находится Тор.

Он готов запачкаться и разрушить себя, если таким образом он сможет запачкать и разрушить Тора. Не имеет значения, что для того, чтобы затянуть Тора вниз и утопить его, ему тоже придется утонуть, ему нужно нырнуть даже глубже и держать того за щиколотку и ждать и отсчитывать секунды, вдохи, пузырьки, убегающие вверх. Наблюдая за дразнящими бликами солнечного света на поверхности.

 

LVIII  
Локи не может вспомнить, когда впервые он взял Тора, не может вспомнить, что он чувствовал тогда, до того времени, которое он провел на вершине горы. Он не помнит, был ли это вкус победы или поражения, или у этого вообще не было никакого вкуса.

Когда он берет Тора сейчас, меняя их привычные позиции все чаще, у него во рту появляется незнакомый привкус, и странное ощущение на коже, словно ожог от капающего яда. Теперь он все реже позволяет Тору овладеть собой, словно глубоко втрахиваясь в своего брата, он сможет прикоснуться к его сердцу и тоже провозгласить его своим.

Он нависает и вколачивается в Тора почти безжалостно, слово пытается разрушить его, с каждым толчком ломая того еще хоть немного. В его голове звучит один до глупости честный голос, который подсказывает ему, что идея о том, что Тора можно разрушить подобным способом берет начало из знания, что Локи _сам_ разрушается каждый раз, когда Тор берет его.

Он врывается в Тора так, словно тот – единственное, что находится между ним и безумием, и каждый раз он будет делать это с открытыми глазами, не желая пропустить ни единой детали выражения лица Тора. Локи наблюдает за ним, а за его веками притаилась тьма.

Он не может понять, почему Тор позволяет ему делать это, как он может позволять кому бы то ни было овладевать им таким образом и низводить его до уровня, до которого не захочет опуститься никто. Подчинение, покорение одного мужчины другому мужчине. Они оба знают, как это клеймят в Асгарде. Не-мужчина, женовидный. Как Локи со своей магией. Как – и он повторяет это про себя каждый раз, с каждым толчком бедер – Тор, лежащий под Локи. Это единственный способ, каким он может заставить своего сильного и смелого брата сломаться и осквернить себя. Это его единственное средство разделить позор этой метки, прилепить ее хотя бы на время совокупления на чью-то еще спину.

И Тор, великий и храбрый и безупречный, не видит этого. Или быть может его это не заботит – но эта мысль еще хуже, она скручивает внутренности Локи в узел и каким-то образом заставляет его чувствовать себя все слабее. Тор должно быть достаточно бесстрашен и уверен в себе, чтобы носить эту метку с честью, потому что он знает, какова правда на самом деле – но Локи не Тор. Слово _эрги_ заставляет его гнить изнутри.

 

LIX  
Между ними все кончено, все поломалось, и он не может понять, Тор сознательно игнорирует это, или и в самом деле не видит трещин, изломанную форму того, чем их отношения были раньше. Они больше ничего не строят, только откалывают куски друг от друга с каждым прикосновением, каждым сказанным словом, и каждым мгновением затянувшегося молчания.

Все поломалось, но еще не развалилось.

Нет, это случится позже.

 

LX  
Когда ложь наконец становится правдой, когда она отвечает на все вопросы, которые он задавал себе сам на протяжении веков, фундамент его жизни трещит у самого основания. Это вопросы, которые он никогда не хотел бы задавать, они рвут все на части, воспоминания за воспоминаниями, узы за узами. Такова природа лжи, когда она выявлена, все остальное рушится вместе с ней. Он хорошо это знает, он знает ее природу, хотя никогда и не создавал ложь такого размаха, как сделал это Всеотец.

Она разводит их по разные стороны, ложь, подобно которой он никогда не плел, больше всей той лжи которую он когда-либо соткал. Тор по-прежнему ищет его внимания, по-прежнему разговаривает с ним так, словно ничего не происходит, но Локи понимает силу привычки, он знает, все эти жесты просто слишком обыденны для Тора, чтобы избавиться от них за такое короткое время. Они не братья, и поэтому Тор не обязан выказывать ему ни доброты, ни понимания – рано или поздно даже Тор поймет это.

Это одни из его последних слов, сказанных Тору, его последние слова в золотых стенах Асгарда, окруженного и облаченного в обрывки жизни, которая никогда ему на самом деле не принадлежала. Есть какая-то ирония в том, что эту правду он предлагает в качестве прощального подарка, как отказ от чего-то, чем они никогда бы не стали.

\- Эта почва засеяна солью. Ты не сможешь вырастить на ней хоть что-то, брат.

И лишь запоздало он осознает, что даже это слово – _брат_ – теперь ложь.

 

LXI  
Он не понимает, этого упрямства, этой нарочитой слепоты, которую Тор разыгрывает каждый раз, когда они встречаются, каждый раз, когда они сталкиваются со столь многими различиями между ними двумя: разные миры, разные цели, разные расы, старые обиды и ложные воспоминания. Тор на стороне самопровозглашенных супергероев, а Локи… Локи всегда и навеки на своей собственной стороне, предоставлен сам себе и своим собственным средствам.

Он не понимает, почему все эти различия не влияют на желание, которое все еще бурлит у него в чреслах.

Тор глядит на него так, словно они до сих пор братья. Так, словно они до сих пор разлученные на время любовники.

Так, словно у него до сих пор есть право провозглашать его своим.

 

LXII  
\- Что ты им наплел, Тор? – смеется он, невзирая на то, что жесткие пальцы Тора выискивают знакомые отверстия на его обнаженной коже. Невзирая даже на то, что он все еще может ощущать характерный запах камеры ЩИТа, откуда Тор его вытащил.

Что он хорошо узнает, так это отчаяние в прикосновениях Тора, глупое отрицание того, кто все еще стремится достичь чего-то, что он уже давно потерял или никогда не имел. Он легко это узнает. Ведь он не знает ничего иного, кроме этого.

\- Знают ли они, что ты выкрал своего брата-монстра, чтобы трахнуть его в наказание? –высмеивает он.

Он может прочитать ответ в бегающих глазах Тора, даже ослепленный жаром его страсти. Из своего взгляда он научился стирать подобное, но Тор все еще не так хорош в этом. Вероятно, никогда и не станет.

\- О, сияющая надежда Мидгарда просто солгала им, это так, Тор? Этот урок я наконец-таки заставил тебя усвоить. Кто лжец однажды – лжец всегда.

И Тор заходится хныкающими стонами, так словно это его насилуют, словно это на него проливается вся месть и гнев и _похоть_ , скользкая и густая, как ведро бурлящей грязи.

 

LXIII  
Тор нависает над ним, сплошные витые мышцы и железная хватка, смотрит в лицо брата, и усмешка появляется на его губах, обнажа остроту безупречных зубов, и он понимает, как Локи это провернул. Как _он_ добился этого, заставляя Тора думать, что именно он все контролирует, что это он выбирает способ наказания. Тор внезапно понимает, что только что проиграл войну, в которой он даже не знал, что участвовал.

Локи откидывает голову, словно читает его мысли. Смех, вырывающийся из его горла, заставляет кровь стынуть в жилах, и Тор смотрит. Смотрит на грациозную линию его шеи, ее прекрасный изгиб, и он знает, что это тоже не случайно. Он уверен, что Локи предлагает это ему: дразнит, провоцирует, потому что он знает, все чего хочет Тор, это наклониться ниже, впиться зубами в его горло и вгрызаться глубже до хруста, пока не треснет хрящ, до тех пор, пока его сущность не брызнет и не запульсирует и не выплеснется вся в едином ритме с ударами его сердца. Пока не останется ничего, что могло бы произносить эти слова и высмеивать. Он хочет разорвать Локи на куски, но совершенно ясно, что этим он разорвет на куски и самого себя.

\- Давай, завоюй меня, брат, сломай меня, подчини меня, – подстрекает его Локи, и злокозненная ухмылка во все зубы на его лице говорит Тору, что это было бы все равно, что пытаться сровнять гору с землей голыми руками, повернуть течение вспять, сорвать звезду с неба. Локи насмехается над ним, а его слова таят в себе противоположный смысл. “Это то, чего ты хочешь. Назвать меня _своим_.“

Отчаяние нарастает в Торе, потому что Локи ускользает от него, а он будет вечно гнаться за ним, и нет никакого способа вернуть прошлое, потому что по пути что-то пошло ужасно неправильно и его бесконечно раздражает, что он не может ничего изменить, поэтому он врывается в Локи с беспощадной беспомощностью, но это лишь приводит к тому, что брат смеется громче от темной и низкой радости. Он это понимает, но сейчас уже слишком поздно, чтобы остановиться: он знает, Локи утащил его вниз, окунул в это, Локи упал и заставил его тоже упасть.

Он отклоняется назад, опускается на пятки, и на мгновение, пока он пытается сдержать возбуждение, пока пытается убедить себя, что он может просто встать и уйти от этой насмешки над их отношениями длинною в вечность, Локи удивленно молчит. И на одно это мгновение Тор ослеплен победой, лишь на одну секунду.

\- Теперь ты понял, что это единственный способ, которым ты когда-либо сможешь владеть мною, и даже это ложь, – со злобой шипит Локи, и эти слова больно жалят. Больнее еще и от того, что да, вероятно, он никогда и не владел Локи, но чувствует он себя так, словно он сам никогда не будет принадлежать никому кроме Локи.

\- Больно, не так ли? – и ногти Локи скребут по его груди, сцарапывают кожу и оставляют над его сердцем следы, похожие на прутья решетки, и Тор думает, что это отлично подходит, потому что Локи для себя посадил его сердце в клетку. – Больно осознавать, что я единственное, в чем тебе отказано. Золотой сын, испорченный сын. Как ты справишься с этим, Тор?

\- Молчать!

Он не может больше глядеть в это лицо. Он не может выносить этот принижающий взгляд, эту холодную усмешку. Он не узнаёт это лицо, эту маску, вылепленную бездарным мастером по образу его брата. Он переворачивает Локи, о, если б можно было так же легко перевернуть всю ложь, и смотрит под другим углом, не покажется ли другая картинка. Вминает плечи Локи в постель в неистовой попытке заставить его умолкнуть, потому что вкус слов, стекающих с этого языка, может показаться ему знакомым. Он хватается за узкие бедра и дергает вверх, заставляя Локи прогнуть спину, превратить ее в бледный пологий склон, и он снова вонзается в Локи и в этом столько грубой силы, столько грубой любви. Столько потерь.

На спине и на руках Локи натягивается каждая мышца, жгуты так и перекатываются под его сливочной кожей. Его голени взвиваются над кроватью, несомненно от удовольствия, и на один миг он удерживает равновесие на лице и коленях, и Тор неподвижно замирает чтобы посмотреть на него в этот беззащитный и честный миг.

Он знает тело Локи, в известном аспекте, он знает его лучше, чем свое собственное. Это врожденный инстинкт, то, как он толкает бедра вперед, и с каждым толчком погружается в Локи под определенным углом. Он стремится попадать в точку, от прикосновения к которой Локи рвет на части, кусок за куском, это самоцель Тора и единственное средство в его распоряжении на данный момент. С замиранием сердца он задается вопросом, как нечто столь злобное, порочное и ужасное может быть воплощением совершенства в одно и то же время. Их тела идеально совпадают друг с другом, переступив черту, они не могут делать это в одиночку или с кем-то еще. От стимуляции Локи причитает под ним, не в силах оборвать себя, и это своего рода жестокость, Тор ни разу не промахивается мимо точки, просто чтобы посмотреть, как Локи глотает рвущиеся из него звуки, эти приливы и отливы его медленно приближающегося оргазма.

\- Ах, да, Тор… ннн, сломай меня, ох, сломай меня, То-о… – стонет Локи в простынь. Его голос срывается от силы толчков Тора и от его собственного удовольствия, и на секунду Тор думает, это то, чего Локи хочет на самом деле: чтобы Тор сломал его.

Его член дергается от мысли, что он мог бы это сделать; он мог бы сломать Локи голыми руками. Но ничем другим, никогда.

Смех Локи – просто тихое фырканье в простыни, но кажется, даже его спина насмехается над Тором, бледный и стройный, он прогибается и выгибается снова, идет дразнящими волнами, и тени вылизывают впадины его тела. Тор впивается большими пальцами в манящие ямки на пояснице Локи, как раз по обе стороны позвоночника, и он жаждет склониться ниже, чтобы попробовать на вкус эти неглубокие озерца, покрытые блестящей пленкой пота, вылизать позвоночник по всей длине, как он всегда это делает, пробуя соль на вкус в каждой впадинке, в каждом углубление между позвонками. Локи сейчас просто корчащаяся плоть под ним, с каждым толчком каждый его вздох превращается в хныканье или стон, и эти звуки застилают разум Тора белой пеленой, обдают жаром его чресла. Он наклоняется вперед, резко натягивает Локи на себя и кончает, рыча как бешенный зверь, его спина выгибается как натянутый лук.

Волны дрожи пробегают по телу Локи, и он тоже изливается, неаккуратно, грязно, мокро. Слабая усмешка – вот все, что Тор может позволить себе в этот момент, хотя это и не победа. Он валится на кровать и поворачивает лицо Локи к себе. Простыни мокрые от слюны там, где к ним прижимался его рот. Они долго лежат так, кожа к коже, но ощущение такое, будто они веками живут в разлуке. И между ними пропасть лжи.

Он однажды подумал, что лишь катаклизм сможет их разделить. Он не брал в расчет медленную смерть умирающей звезды. Они медленно остывают, теряют свой блеск и умирают. Возможно, они продолжают кружить одна вокруг другой, но теперь они не более чем серые камни.

И внезапно он понимает, с ясностью и тяжестью, с подавляющим ощущением потери и горя, что они оба сейчас совсем как эти серые камни. Что это был их последний раз вместе.

\- Это прощание, брат.

Он не знает, кто из них это произнес, но это не имеет значения. Какая ирония, думает Тор, что между ними все будет кончено со словами обычной правды.

 

LXIV  
Он наконец _свободен_. Разум Локи обвивается вокруг этого слова, как железная клетка. 

Это самая пугающая мысль. Она холодна и бесплодна, и прекрасна, как звездная пыль.

 

* * *

Лучи солнечного света. Аромат опавших листьев, влажных, привядших: намек на осень. Ветерок несет в себе какой-то привкус – старых времен, давно утерянных воспоминаний, и в груди Тора поселяется ощущение сродни безутешности.

Он видит лишь силуэт своего брата на фоне заходящего солнца. Локи – темное пятно, длинная тень на его сетчатке, постоянный невидимый шрам, который останется там навсегда. Решение приходит без колебаний, без вопросов. Тор напрягает глаза, следит за движениями удаляющейся фигуры, в точности, как его брат следовал за ним всю его юность, он смотрит так долго, пока может видеть его, и Тор знает, что будет смотреть даже после того, как тот исчезнет. Он всегда будет следовать за ним своим сердцем. Он прищуривается, но Локи не оглядывается.

Вот как все это заканчивается.

 

ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ ПЕРЕВОДЧИКА

(1) Пинта (британская) = 0,568 л., соответственно, три пинты = 1,7 литра.

(2) Эрги (Ergi (сущ.) также argr (прил.) или ragr) – древнескандинавское оскорбление, обозначение изнеженности или женственного поведения у мужчины. Не мужчина, не по-мужски. В эпоху викингов обвинить мужчину в Ergi становилось законной причиной, чтобы бросить вызов. Также в эпоху викингов и в средневековых скандинавских законах Ergi обозначало пассивную роль мужчины во время гомосексуального полового акта.  
Надпись на руническом камне в Швеции использует Ergi для проклятия того, кто потревожит камень, включает в себя значения “изгой“, “колдун“ и понятие argri Konu – то есть колдующая женщина, что, по-видимому, связано с практикой сейдра.

Чтобы понять концепцию "ergi" нужно понимать, что у северян того времени были очень строгие гендерные нормы и система социального контроля. Всё в древнескандинавском сообществе вращалось вокруг семьи: семьей/кланом определялись государственное устройство, альянсы и статус в обществе. Любые заслуги и почести, которых бы ты ни достиг, отображались на твоей семье, любые постыдные происшествия бросали тень позора на семью в той же мере. Придерживаться обязанностей и долга было почетно, нарушать установленный порядок вещей – позорно. Все вращалось вокруг оси честь-позор.

Нарушать гендерные нормы было позорно, и допускалось лишь в случаем необходимости избежать еще большего позора (например: когда женщина мстит за кровную обиду, потому что ее братья слишком трусливы, считалось приемлемым). Миф о том, как Тор переоделся в женщину, чтобы вернуть свой молот, был наверняка весьма смешным в поздний период викингов.

Понятие "ergi" также имеет дополнительное сексуальное значение, и, вероятно, лучше всего передается как "немужественный". И это в обществе, где отклонение от гендерных ролей имело крайние последствия для отдельной личности и для семьи. Быть названным "ergi" было самым страшным оскорблением, смертельной обидой. За убийство в ответ не наказывали – ты просто защищал свою честь.

Но было ли "ergi" подходящим оскорблением для потерявшего честь и трусливого убийцы, или же слово "níðingr" более подходящее? Что ж, это если допустить, что оскорбление людей было в порядке вещей. Точно этого мы не знаем, хотя есть доказательства, указывающие на то, что не было. Северяне придавали большое значение таким вещам, как прислушиваться к чужим словам, говорить ясно и честно и тому подобное. Интриги и сплетни, вероятно, расценивались как позор. Если ты ведешь себя неподобающим образом, вся твоя семья и все родственники будут обесчещены. Убийство не по закону было не таким уж редким явлением, и есть множество источников, указывающих на определенные социальные карательные меры.

Эрги было чрезвычайно негативным понятием и словом, максимальным оскорблением, за которое законно можно было убить. Это подразумевало не только женоподобность и трусость, но сексуальную извращенность, пассивного партнера во время содомии в гомосексуальных отношениях. Примечательно, что активного партнера не обвиняли, как сказано в Bjarnar saga Hítdœlakappa: "люди говорят, дела плохи у обоих, кто стоял там, но все же хуже у того, кто стоит спереди". Поэтому нет, человек "не может избежать ответственности за свои поступки", но другие могут, если участвуют в акте позади того, кого назвали argr. Мужчины, практикующие магию (seiðr), также ассоциировались с эрги, предположительно из-за духов проникающих в колдуна через паховую область.

Эрги упоминается на группе рунических камней в Дании, таких как Stentofte-stone и Björketorp-stone. Это надписи насылающие магическую смерть и эрги на тех, кто разрушит или осквернит монумент. Skjern-stone упоминает ergi в связке с seiðr: "Мужчина, поваливший этот могильный холм, станет мужчиной-сейд (seið-man) ". Sønder Vinge-stone прямо говорит: "Извратится тот, кто разрушит этот памятник и станет он seið-ræte." Это слово (seið-ræte) означает извращенность (ᛋᛅᚱþᛁ (транслит. sarþi, имя сущ. от глагола serða), очень сильное слово, используемое для обозначения мужчины, участвующего в извращенном акте, другими словами, подразумевающее гомосексуальность и содомию.

Argr было наиболее унизительным ругательством из всех известных в древнескандинавском языке. Согласно Исландскому закону (Icelandic law), от обвиненного в подобном ожидали убийства обвинителя тотчас. Если же оскорбленный не ответил яростным нападением на месте или не потребовал схватку насмерть, которая должна привести к тому, что вызванный на бой обвинитель либо заберет свои слова назад, либо дело закончится его смертью, то это было доказательством того, что обвиненный слабый и трусливый níðingr.  
Если обвиненный успешно дрался в битве насмерть (holmgang) и этим доказывал, что он не "argr", тогда "scolding" признавалось "eacan" – несправедливой, тяжкой клеветой, и обвинитель должен был заплатить оскорбленной стороне полную компенсацию.

Gulathing law ссылается на бранное слово eacan, позже описанное как earg, в значении "быть кобылой", "быть беременным животным", "быть сукой", "иметь неподобающие сношения с животными", "рожать детей, будучи мужчиной", "быть шлюхой для мужчин". Bergen/Island law упоминает значения "кусающий/хватающий другого мужчину", "быть беременным животным". Frostothing law – "быть самкой животного"; Uplandslag law – "иметь половые сношения с животными"; Gray Goose – "быть женщиной каждую девятую ночь", "рожать детей, будучи мужчиной". Стоит отметить, что такие поступки как "быть беременным животным" и "иметь половые сношения с животными" приписываются богу Локи в Lokasenna и Gylfaginning.

(3) Сейдр, сейд (seiðr, seidr) – древняя практика магов витки, родственная шаманизму и подразумевающая трансовые состояния и путешествия по различным сферам реальности, входящим в структуру мирового дерева Иггдрасиля. Практика сейдр противоположна по технике гальдору и часто связана с сексуальными приемами. Этому виду магии Фрейя обучила Одина. Это магический путь тела (в отличие от пути сознания), не имеющий ничего общего с рунами. Сейдр является магической техникой изменения мира (внешнего и внутреннего) согласно воле мага. В сейдре широко используются такие средства, как травы, мази и настойки.

Сейдр – исключительно женская форма магии, транса и умения предсказывать будущее. Хотя легенда гласит, что в основе науки Фрейи лежали созданные ею руны, которыми и пользовались ее жрицы, “сейдр” представлял собой умение менять внешний облик, способность к астральному путешествию по Девяти Мирам, сексуальную магию, врачевание, насылание проклятий и тому подобное. Практиковавшие подобное занятие женщины назывались “вельвами” или “сейдеконами” и считались жрицами Фрейи. 

Но “сейдром” занимались не только женщины. В поэтических и прозаических произведениях того времени можно найти упоминания о том, что “сейдр” практиковали и мужчины, переодетые в женскую одежду. В мифах упоминается лишь один бог-мужчина, практиковавший этот вид магии – Один; этому искусству его обучила сама Фрейя. Впрочем, мужчины, занимающиеся подобной формой магии, не пользовались уважением, высмеивались, а иногда их убивали. Переодевание в женское платье очень древняя традиция, в основе которой лежало убеждение, что для того, чтобы служить Богине, мужчина должен перевоплотиться в женщину, что было в духовном смысле неприемлемо для патриархального общества.  
Как утверждает Снорри, Один знал и применял магию, называемую сейдр: благодаря ей он мог предвидеть будущее и насылать смерть, несчастье или болезнь. Но это колдовство, добавляет Снорри, предполагало такую "низость", что люди не прибегали к нему "без стыда"; сейдр оставался скорее для гидйур ("жриц" или "богинь"). В Lokasenna Одину делается упрек в применении сейдр, что "недостойно мужчины". Источники говорят о магах (сейдменн) и ведьмах (сейдконур), а как известно, Один научился сейдр от богини Фрейи. Следовательно, можно допустить, что этот вид магии был специальностью женщин; именно по этой причине он считался "недостойным мужчины".

Также есть следующие определение:  
Сейд – вид примитивной магии, предполагающей или нанесение вреда конкретной особе (сейд разрушения), или получения знания о будущем людей и умения влиять на погодные условия, урожай и т.д. (Strömbäck: Kulturhistoriskt lexikon för nordisk medeltid, Malmö, 1970)

"Любой, практикующий seid автоматически подозревается в том, что он nithing". (Schoeck)

"Любой, практикующий seid автоматически считается earg – т.е. распутником и приносящим неприятности". (Weisweiler)

(4) Варги (др.-сканд. vargr, или англизированный вариант — англ. warg или англ. varg) — в скандинавской мифологии являются огромными волками. В древнескандинавском языке vargr обозначает "волк" (ulfr). В современном шведском языке имеется слово Varg — "волк", а в древнеанглийском имелось warg — "большой медведь". Что интересно, так именуют Фенрира и двоих его сыновей — Сколь и Хати. В прагерманском языке wargaz означало "душитель" (совр. форма — würgen), "злодей, преступник, изгой". Слово vargr встречается в Lex Salica, знаменуя изгнанного. Такой не смел жить в обществе людей, не находил крова и хлеба, мог быть безнаказанно лишен жизни: лес становился его единственным убежищем.

(5) Нитин, нидин (nīðing), niding (множ. nidings) – (языческое, архаичное) подлый злодей, скверный, мерзкий, отвратительный. Несчастный, неудачливый, неприятный, раздражающий человек. Изгой. Негодяй, трус, который нарушил кодекс чести. В северной мифологии – злобное существо, демон, злой дух.

Нитс (др.-сканд. níð, др.-англ. nīþ, nīð, др.-голл. nīth) — у германских племен термин, обозначающий потерю чести или статус злодея. Заклейменный таким образом человек носил название nīðing (др.-сканд. níðingr/ᚾᛁᚦᛁᚴᛦ, др.-англ. nīðing, nīðgæst, др.высок.немецк. nidding). Возможно, однако, что клеймение не носило физический характер и являлось лишь формой социального определения статуса человека. Близкие к этому термины на современном английском – beneath, современном голландском – beneed/beneden, современном немецком nieder, современном датском и шведском nedre. В средневековом английском был сходный термин nithe (зависть), в современном голландском и современном немецком neid/neidvoll (ненависть, злоба, преступные намеренья. Родственным является термин ergi, несущий в себе дополнительное значение “немужественность“.

Нитс (нид) – не вполне понятная концепция, которую мы не понимаем в полной мере. Вероятно, это мог быть некий вид магии, или по крайней мере, форма ритуализированного оскорбления. Помним, что репутация была ВСЕМ для древних скандинавов, поэтому клевета была нападкой на социальный статус.

Основываясь на всем этом, можно предположить, что "nidstang" было магической атакой на социальное положение. Северяне верили, что ты существуешь так долго, сколь помнят твою "ettermæle", хотя и не ясно как это соотносится с различными вариантами загробной жизни. "Ettermæle" переводится как "послесловие, речи после", или другими словами, то, каким тебя вспоминают.

Сплетни и клевета расценивались почти как магическая атака на тебя и твою семью, на само ваше существование, как при жизни, так и после смерти. Не удивительное, что за подобное могли убить. Оскорбление, оставленное без ответа, разрушало твою репутацию, подвергало опасности загробное существование и обесчещивало весь твой клан. Поэтому обиду не спускали с рук и всегда отвечали на нее крайне жестоко (или же ты будешь опозорен навеки).  
К слову, это было причиной того, что барды играли значительную социальную роль в древнескандинавском сообществе. Их ремесло считалось почти "магическим", своей поэзией они приносили вечную славу или вечное бесчестье.

Еще один хороший вопрос: можно ли было стать niding не будучи обесчещенным или тем, кто считается argr? Честь и мужество/мужественность были нераздельно связаны между собой, отказ от первого, подразумевал неизбежную потерю второго. Ergi было наиболее явным, неоспоримым и постыдным доказательство того, что некто является níðing. Но существовали также понятия без явного сексуального значения, такие как griðníðingr, konungsníðingr и т.п., все они означали предательство, измену или позорные действия любого сорта. Níð имело множество дополнительных значений.

Согласно Bleibtreu-Ehrenberg (1978), "nith" не было именно актом клеветы, но по сути вмещало в себе негативные свойства, в которых кого-либо обвиняли. Таким образом, "nith" дословно означает "злые намеренья, недоброжелательство, коварство", а nithing (nidding/neiding на тевтонском) означало даже не человеческое существо, а злого духа или демона, которого мог вызвать человек используя свою ergi-магию. Поскольку это было не человеческое существо, оно было низшим (inferior) (nieder или niedrig на современном немецком) по отношению к людям. Такое существо (nithing, nīþing) завидовало человеческим владениям и возможностям, и поэтому использовало злую seiðr, желая разрушить все, что принадлежало людям и было создано ими, даже уничтожить всю человеческую расу и сам Мидгард.

Согласно современному немецкому языку, еще одним более узким значением nith фактически является Neid (зависть), в то время как в современном английском envy (зависть) произошло от латинского invidia. A(r)gr/arg позднее стало атрибутом nithing, в особенности сексуальных извращений, похоти, слабости, трусости, женовидности, ядовитости, заразности. Само существование nithing, а также его злой магии seid(r) считалось ergi. Близким понятием является раздражение/досада (annoyance) (Ärgernis в современном немецком), кроме того, уже в древние времена ergi отсылает нас также и к чувству гнева (anger) (Ärger в современном немецком), который вызвало в приличных воинственных мужчинах присутствие nithing, и также вся ситуация и все, что вызывало подобные чувства называлась nithing (Ärger на немецком, trouble (беспокойство, заботы, хлопоты, беспорядки) на английском).

Earg часто переводят как "трусливый, слабый". По определению, любой seiðberender (тот, кто практикует магию сейд) сразу же считался argr из-за этого весьма презираемого вида магии. Люди верили, что причиной, по которой nīþing, для причинения вреда, прибегает к коварному колдовству seiðr, вместо того, чтобы просто напасть с достойной воинственной яростью, дабы достичь того же результата, было то, что он трусливое и слабое существо, полная противоположность с характером и поведением древнескандинавских воинов.

Nith не означает дословно бесчестье или клевета (которые на самом деле обозначались как scolding (что интересно, это слово означает "брань" в современном английском)), nith было злым и коварными намереньем от зависти. Nith не практиковали, оно было врожденной чертой. Nithings (дословно злобные существа, нелюди, демоны из Утгарда) использовали злую магию сейд, чтобы достичь своих недобрых целей, которых они не могли добиться другими путями, поскольку были женовидными и слабыми. Практика сейд подразумевала участие мужчин в распутных действиях с другими мужчинами (особенно анальное сношение) и половые акты с животными, с целью получить силу и власть над жизнями и смертями невинных. Сейд означало превращение в неистовое животное и/или самку животного. Все вместе это называлось эрги – распутство и неприемлемое поведение.

Поскольку колдовство “не было признано официально, оно не могло служить всему клану, а лишь исполнению личных желаний; ни один добрый человек не был защищен от тайного искусства колдунов“, и поскольку nīþ означало коварство, подразумевалось также, что níðing – отъявленный лжец, клятвопреступник и предатель, склонный нарушать свое слово и лжесвидетельствовать.

Вероломные злодеяния считались серьезным преступлением, особенно если они были проделаны скрытно и незаметно. Таких преступников и называли nithings, презренными существами. Их преступления включали в себя: убийство, воровство, ночной поджог, и прочие поступки, которые наносили ущерб роду/клану и нарушали охраняемый законом порядок (дезертирство из армии, переход на сторону врага, отказ сражаться в войне и извращения).

Тот, чья вина была доказана и объявлялось, что он níðing, немедленно объявлялся вне закона и изгонялся. "Всем запрещено защищать, предоставлять убежище или кормить изгнанника. Он должен сам искать убежище в лесу, словно волк". "Но все же есть еще одна сторона пребывания вне закона. Человека вне закона не только выгоняли из клана, он впредь также считался врагом всего человечества".

Древние дегуманизирующие термины, означающие одновременно "волк" и "душитель", были практически синонимами, обозначающими человека вне закона: vargr (Old Norse), wearg (Anglo-Saxon), warc (OHG), wargus (Salian). Люди вне закона рассматривались как мертвые, в физическом и юридическом смыслах, их супруги считались вдовами и вдовцами, а их дети – сиротами, их собственность и нажитые богатства конфисковались в пользу клана или уничтожались. "Долгом каждого мужчины было поймать изгнанника и убить его".

Полагали, что níðings могут вернуться в свои тела и после смерти, используя магию seid(r), даже их мертвые тела считались ядовитыми и заразными. Смертный приговор исполняли преимущественно сажанием на кол, сжиганием, утоплением (в озерах, реках, болотах) или даже все вышеперечисленное по порядку, чтобы запечатать тело и не позволить злых демонам вернуться после своей кончины как умертвия с помощью seid(r).

 

Сординн (sorðinn, sordinn) – ведет начало от термина sorðint, произошедшего от serða – глагола, обозначающего мужскую роль в сношении. Его точным переводом будет проникать, входить, вставлять, трахать. Тем не менее, для этого понятия нетипично быть использованным в обозначения актива. Обычно встречается пасcивная форма sorðinn (быть использованным мужчиной в сексуальном смысле, тот, в кого проникли, вошли, поимели), которая описывает пассивную роль в гомосексуальных отношениях. В своей активной форме serða соответственно обозначает мужскую роль в половом сношении, позицию верхнего в сексе. Другое слово с тем же значением – streða появилось от простой перестановки звуков. В Gragas и в Норвежских законах (Norwegian laws) формы этих слов sorðinn и stroðinn в прошедшем времени были объединены в прилагательное ragr в разделе списков обвинений (yki), который один мужчина мог предъявить другому. Сказанное вслух или же вырезанное на дереве (непроизнесенное, но видимое глазу), такое оскорбление ставило обидчика вне закона. Специфическое сексуальное значение слова ragr подразумевало женовидность в целом, в то время как оба других слова ясно подразумевают половой акт, в котором один мужчина, обозначенный как stroðinn или sorðinn, находится в пассивной роли, а другой совершает действие, называемое streða или serða. Отрывок из Njala указывает на то, что слово изначально могло использоваться также и в гетеросексуальных отношениях, этот вывод подтверждается и в поэме Grettisfœrsla, где описывается неукротимое сексуальное желание главного героя – Греттира.

Исландские Gray Goose Laws отсылают нас к трем словам, которые рассматриваются как равнозначные термину argr. Это ragr, strodinn и sordinn, все три обозначают пассивную роль мужчины, участвующего в однополом сексе с другими мужчинами. Другой смысл этих слов включает в себя, согласно Gray Goose, "быть другом колдуна". Еще примеры из Древних Скандинавских Законов (Old Scandinavian Laws): Gulathing law – "быть нижним мужчиной, "быть рабом", "быть seiðmaðr (мужчиной, практикующим сейд)"; Bergen/Island law – "быть seiðmaðr (мужчиной, практикующим сейд)", "быть колдуном и/или участвовать в однополом сексе как пассивный мужчина (kallar ragann)"; Frostothing law – "мужчина, желающий однополого секса, как нижний".

Из всего этого очевидно, что понятия ergi и níðingr были крепко связаны не только с магией, колдовством, немужественностью, слабостью и женовидностью, но также с распутством и половым извращением с точки зрения древних скандинавов на протяжении средних веков. Эрги женщин подразумевало чрезмерно похотливое, граничащее с буйством безумие, эрги мужчин означало извращение, феминизацию и пассивную роль в однополых сношениях с другим мужчиной, в то время как активная роль мужчины, который участвовал в том же однополом сношении не связывалась с ergi, ragr, argr или níð.

(6) Сейдкона – то же самое что вёльва, женщина, практикующая сейдр. (vǫlva или seiðkona "seiðr woman").

 

© thefirstwhokneels  
перевод AVO Cor  
декабрь 2017  
Ровно


End file.
